The League of the Phoenix
by willoffire123
Summary: Voldemort is back, this time, the ministry knows it. Fearing an attack, or something, Dumbledore hires the JLU to protect Hogwarts. Well, he hires out one JLU member in particular. Can Terry handle being pulled out of school to go to a school of magic?
1. Trip to Space

**Willoffire123: Hi everyone! I know what you're thinking, and yes, this is another Harry Potter crossover series. What can I say? I love writing series. I've never been a romantic person at all, so I really don't know how to write a good one-shot. So, here's my next Harry Potter crossover series. (Plus, it's a lot of fun making Harry look like an idiot)**

**Harry: Hey!**

**Willoffire123: I'm kidding! You know we all love you Harry.**

**Harry: I'm glad you don't own me, or Batman Beyond. If you did, I would hate my life even more than I do right now. YOU LEFT US IN THE MINISTRY BACK IN YOUR SOUL EATER CROSSOVER! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN HERE? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE PLAYING HOSTAGE FOR MEDUSA!  
>Willoffire123: You know, emo boy, you're going to get me into a lot of trouble if the magical fanfiction gods find out that I taught you how to curse like an American. This is an alternate universe. I'm the author, I can do whatever I want here. Before you go any further, on with the show!<br>Harry: I hate you.**

* * *

><p>Terry<p>

"Terry! WAKE UP!" came the voice of my best friend, Max Gibson. She wacked me over the head with her textbook.

"Hey! I was already awake. No need to hit me," I whined, taking a bit out of my sandwich. My name is Terry McGinnis. I go to Hamilton High School. I have been living in Gotham City my whole life. I recently moved in with my mom and little brother, Matt McGinnis when my dad was murdered. Before that, my parents were divorced, so, I lived with my dad, and Matt lived with our mom. That's pretty much the story of my life.

"Rough night?" Max asked sympathetically. I nodded, pinching myself in an attempt to stay awake.

"Yeah, KOBRA tried breaking into the Gotham Cryogenics Lab again. The big one that broke my ribs last time obviously survived, since he was there. He wanted me dead, and badly," I said under my breath. We were at lunch, overhearing a conversation was extremely easy, so we had to be extra careful.

"Terry, I hate to brake it to you but , _everyone_ you face wants you dead," said Max, rolling her eyes as she took a slurp of her shake. Oh, there's one more thing I forgot to mention about me. You see, I'm up stopping Cobra and other crime all over Gotham every night because I'm Batman. Hey, anything's possible right? I met Bruce Wayne, stuff happened, he hired me to be the new Batman, since he'd retired nearly 20 years ago… it's complicated.

"Point," I said. I felt a vibrating in my jacket pocket. I turned to Max. "Slag it. It's my JLU communicator. Be back in a sec."

I hurried outside, climbed my favorite tree, concealed myself in the branches, and opened my communicator. A hologram of Superman sprouted out of it.

"I'm here," I grumbled.

"Terry, I have a new mission request for you. Our client specifically requested you. Get up to Watchtower, now," said Superman. Without waiting for an answer, he hung up.

"Tch, slag it," I said to myself, jumping out of the tree and heading back inside to lunch.

"What'd he want?" asked Max as soon as I reached the table. I beckoned her to come with me, since Chelsea Cummings, Blade Summer, Howie Groote, and my girlfriend Dana Tam had joined Max at the table.

"I'm being called to the Watchtower. Can you-" I started

"Yeah, I'll cover, don't get yourself killed," said Max, already walking back to the table.

I smirked. "You know me too well, Max." With that, I hurried outside to get to my bike. I have a trip to space waiting for me, I'll need my suit.

* * *

><p>AT THE JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER<p>

Batman

"What do you want, Clark?" I grunted as I entered through the doors of the Monitor's Womb. Superman sat in the swivel chair in front of the giant monitor. We used these monitors to keep an eye on what the world, and the rest of the JLU was doing. The monitors picked up any signs of criminal activity, or natural disasters, then gave us an image of which member of the JLU would be best suited for the job. That doesn't mean that we always trust the monitor's judgment though, about the picking a hero to do certain tasks.

"Our client should be here any second now," said Superman. "You might want to start packing, this is a year long mission. You'll be going to a school for wizards and witches in England. The headmaster wants you to play undercover bodyguard for some kid named Harry Potter, and add you to the security of the school. I've already informed Bruce."

"And I've already packed," I said coolly. Superman gave a small smile. "I forgot how paranoid Bruce always was. Ah well. Guess it runs in the Bat Clan family."

"It's not paranoia," I said calmly. "Merely thinking a step ahead, Boy Scout."

Superman groaned. "And that nickname's back, huh?"

I didn't get to answer. For at that moment, an old man in a dress popped into existence in front of Superman.

"Who are you?" I demanded. Batarang out.

"Easy, Batman," said Superman, standing up to shake the old man's hand. "This is our client. Albus Dumbledore."

The old man turned around to get a look at me. He smiled. "It is an honor to meet you, Batman. Might I ask you to remove your mask?"

"No," I said flatly. Albus Dumbledore looked taken aback at my answer.

"How old are you?" he tried.

"None of your business," I answered.

"Batman, if you're going to be going undercover at this school, Dumbledore will need you to take off your mask at some point in time. You know the protocol. We'll do the mind-sweep if he reveals either of our identities," said Superman.

"You're the one who's always so ready to give away his identity," I grumbled under my breath, hooking three fingers under the back of my mask, and pulling it off with the other hand.

"I'm 16. You can call me Terry Wayne, for now," I said, stretching out my hand.

"I take it that that's not your real name?" he asked.

"No, it's not," I said, caught half-way between a lie. "But I am 16."

"To join a group of superheroes, the Justice League no-less, at such a young age…" Dumbledore trailed off.

"Batman was recruited when he was 14. As you can see from his display earlier, he is fully qualified for the job," said Superman. "He's already been de-briefed, and he's packed."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Splendid! Now then," he said, taking out a plastic water bottle from his dress pocket. "I'm afraid that I can't disapparate from space as easily as I can apparate into space. We'll have to take this Port Key. I will take you to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. Tom the Landlord will show you to a room."

"Report in when you reach the Inn," said Superman. "Does the Justice League have permission to take turns keeping an eye on Gotham?"

I nodded. In any other situation, I would say no immediately. But I knew that Gotham couldn't stay quiet for half an hour, let alone a whole year.

I put my cowl back on. "We'll have to find time for you to change into civilian clothing before taking you to the Inn," said Dumbledore. With reluctance, I left the room to go change

5 MINUTES LATER

I came back into the Monitor's Womb, dressed in my normal clothes.

"Excellent," said Dumbledore, sticking out the water bottle. "Mr. Wayne, if you would."

I shrugged, touching the water bottle. With a sudden lurch, my world turned upside down, only to be replaced by an almost empty bar.

I glared at Dumbledore. "I don't like surprises," I said menacingly.

"My apologies, I should have warned you of the process of taking a Port Key," Dumbledore apologized. A crippled old man came hobbling down the stairs to greet us.

*This must be the landlord,* I thought, making a mental note to do a background check on the inn and any connections it might have to whatever I was being called in for to protect this school from.

"Tom, I trust that you have the room ready for Mr. Wayne?" asked Dumbledore. Tom nodded, beckoning me forward.

"I will see you again very soon, Mr. Wayne," said Dumbledore as Tom hobbled away. "A note will be sent to you within three days time with further instructions. Investigate any suspicious activity on Knockturn alley while you're here," he ordered.

I nodded. "Understood," and with that, I followed Tom to my room. It was relatively the same size as my bedroom back in Gotham. I swear, I could hear whispers coming from the enormous mirror next to the bed. I got to work, unpacking and, more importantly, setting up my entire room with wire taps, bugs, recording cameras, and everything else I used for surveillance.

"Ahh…much better," I said to myself. Then I flopped onto the bed.

*I'll have to run a background check on this Harry Potter kid in the morning,* I thought to myself. *See why he's so important for the JLU to give protection for, that he had to drag me out of my life at random, to go play babysitter at some school for mini-Zatanna's,* and the image of Zatanna making her doves attack the rest of the JLU again (It was not pretty), I reluctantly feel asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Willoffire123: So? What did you guys think? For anyone who's wondering, no, I'm definitely not giving up on 'Paper Phoenix'. I told you before, I intend to see that one through to the very end, as I do for this one.<strong>

**Harry: Oh, joy.**

**Kid: At least I'm not in it.**

**Willoffire123: No, you're not, which means you have to go back to that cave thing in the Ministry, and your Dementor nightmare, and being under Medusa's foot. While Harry can stay here, blissfully ignorant of the hell he's going to go through in this story, but for now, he's blissfully asleep in his bed at the Weasely's.**

**Kid: I hate you**

**Harry: That makes two of us**

**Willoffire123: Until next time!**


	2. Borgen and Burkes

**Willoffire123: Hi everyone! I'm back!**

**Terry: But where did you go?**

**Willoffire123: Nowhere important**

**Harry: She's lying**

**Willoffire123: Harry! I haven't seen you in a full 5 minutes! How are you?**

**Harry: Terrible, you're still here**

**Willoffire123: Yup! And I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon! **

**Terry: Willoffire123 doesn't own Harry Potter or Batman Beyond.**

**Willoffire123: Well, essentially…no, no I don't. On with the show!**

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

"Alright everyone! Through the door, that's it, come on," said Mrs. Weasely, herding us through the door of the Leakey Cauldron. In case anyone was wondering, we're on our way to Diagon Alley.

"Why don't we visit Flourish and Blots first?" said Mrs. Weasely as we stepped out onto the almost deserted street. "Then we can go to Madame Malkin's. Hermione wants new dress robes, and Harry, I'm sure you've grown as well as Ron."

"Molly, we can't all go to Flourish and Blots. Why don't Harry, Ron, and Hermione go to Madame Malkins, and we can get their textbooks," said Mr. Weasely. "We can meet up in front of Flourish and Blots."

"Oh, alright, come on then," said Mrs. Weasely, shepherding Ginny to the bookstore.

"Shall we get our robes then?" I asked Ron and Hermione. They nodded, and we headed down to Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Once we entered the shop, we could see that we weren't alone. Malfoy was being fitted with new robes, his mother, standing a little to the left, was watching Madame Malkin as she was sticking pins into the lump of cloth. Malfoy was putting up some resistance, wincing every time a pin touched him.

"Ouch! Watch where you're poking that thing, woman!" he complained, jumping so high, that he almost left his seat. Then he saw us.

"Well," he sneered. "If it isn't Potter, Mud-blood, and the Weasel-King."

"Tell me Malfoy," I shot at him. "How is your father liking Azkaban?"

Malfoy turned white. "Don't you dare talk about my father that way Potter!"

Ignoring Madame Malkin, Malfoy stood up, taking out his wand. I did the same, knowing full well that neither of us was going to cast a spell.

"No wands drawn in my shop, please," said Madame Malkin, trying to sound calm. Malfoy ignored her again, taking a step forward. Then, out of nowhere, a boy, around our age stepped in front of Malfoy with lightning fast speed, grabbed his wrist, and knocked him off balance, sending him toppling into his mother.

"You heard the lady, Malfoy," said the stranger. "No wands in the shop."

"Tch, you again," said Malfoy, untangling himself from his mother. "Fine."

He tore off the robes Madame Malkin had been adjusting. "Mother! I don't think I want these anymore."

Narcissa Malfoy snapped out of whatever daydream she had been having, and sneered at us. "You're right, Draco. There's too much…filth here. We'd do better, at Twilfit and Tattin's."

With that, the pair of them swept out of the shop.

"Sorry about that, Madame Malkin," said the stranger, in a pleasant, foreign accent. He sounded distinctly American.

"Oh, that's quite alright Mr. Wayne. Thank you for sorting it out," said Madame Malkin, still very flustered from the previous set of events. While Ron was being fitted for his new robes, the stranger introduced himself to us.

"Hey, the name's Terry Wayne," he said, stretching out his hand to Hermione. Blushing slightly, she shook his hand.

"Hermione Granger. You're a foreigner, aren't you?" she asked. Terry nodded, offering his hand to me.

"I'm an exchange student from the States. Gotham City, to be exact. I was homeschooled for a while. My mentor wanted me to get a better education, so he sent me to Hogwarts. I'll be in the sixth year," he said.

"Cool, my name's Harry Potter," I said. Terry showed no sign of recognition as he said. "Schuay."

"If you live in Gotham, have you ever seen Batman?" Ron asked eagerly from his footstool.

"We've…run into each other a couple of times," he said evasively. "More than I'd like, anyway. Trouble tends to follow me and my girlfriend around a lot. So, we see kind of a lot of Batman."

"Oh, what kind of trouble do you get into?" asked Hermione, coming back to join our group with a brand new pair of dress robes.

Terry's face darkened. "It's a long story."

We left Madame Malkin's with Terry.

"We're going to the Joke shop down the street. Would you like to come with us?" Hermione asked kindly.

Terry shook his head. "No thanks, I've got some stuff to take care of before I head back to the Leakey Cauldron. I'll see you guys at school."

We waved him goodbye and made our way to Fred and George's joke shop.

* * *

><p>After being shown around by Fred and George, something caught my eye outside the window of the shop. Malfoy was hurrying down the street, without his mother. I dragged Hermione and Ron over to the window.<p>

"See that? Malfoy's ducked into Knockturn Alley, without mummy dearest. Anybody fancy finding out what he's up to?"

Ron and Hermione nodded. We draped the Invisibility Cloak over ourselves and slipped outside, following Malfoy into Knockturn Alley.

"He's gone into Borgen and Burkes. Now what, Harry?" whispered Hermione.

"I have an idea," said Ron, slipping out from under the cloak and hoisting himself onto the roof of the shop opposite Borgen and Burkes. Shrugging, I followed him, Hermione right behind me. From our perch on the roof, we had a clear view inside the shop, we could hide ourselves easily if either Malfoy or Borgen chanced to look in our direction, but we couldn't hear a word they were saying.

"Looks like he doesn't want to buy anything," I said. "Maybe…"

I trailed off. For at that moment, Malfoy had lifted his arm to show something to Borgen. Since he had his back turned to us, our view of what Malfoy was showing Borgen had been blocked. Borgen's face went white.

"Wonder what he showed him…" I mused out loud. Then, Malfoy exited the shop, hurrying back onto Diagon Alley.

I made to follow him when Hermione poked me in the ribs.

"Look!" she hissed, pointing at the roof of Borgen and Burkes. There on the roof, perched gracefully on the top rail part, looking absolutely terrifying…was Batman. Batman gave us a little nod before activating his rocket boots and leaping into the air, disappearing quickly into the thick, London fog.

"Well that's something you don't see every day," said Ron as we slipped back through the door of Fred and George's joke shop. I scratched my head in disbelief. Then, I made a resolve that, as soon as possible, I would tell Mr. Weasely what I saw Malfoy doing, and that we saw Batman. I gave a small smile, glad that I had a plan of action, and I joined Ron and Hermione in reassuring a very suspicious Mrs. Weasely, that we had been in the back this whole time, and she could not have looked…properly.

* * *

><p><strong>Willoffire123: I'm sorry that this took so long. My computer shut down without warning a few days ago, deleting a huge chunk of this chapter. But, never fear! The chapter is here. Reviewing would make me happy. Or you could not review…the choice is yours. (But reviews would make me happy.)<strong>

**Willoffire123 & Terry: Until next time!**


	3. Author's Note

**I'm very sorry everyone. But I've decided to discontinue 'The League of the Phoenix'. I have other ideas that I'm itching to start. This idea has died out in my mind. I have no more ideas for what might happen in the story. A thousand apologies to all the readers.**

**P.S: APRIL FOOL! Disregard everything I just said.**

**Have a nice day **


	4. Magic and Trains

**Willoffire123: I'm back everyone! And ready to go! I am very sorry that I haven't been posting chapters very often. I had writer's cramp, or writer's block. Maybe it's both.**

**Terry: You're confusing **

**Harry: That's kind of the point.**

**Willoffire123: See Terry, after being stuck with each other for so long, Harry and I understand each other.**

**Terry: I'm scared.**

**Harry: Just go with it. It'll make your life so much easier.**

**Willoffire123: I told you. Harry understands me.**

**Harry: I still hate you though.**

**Willoffire123: Yep! And there's nothing you can do about it!**

**Harry: Willoffire123 doesn't own Harry Potter or Batman Beyond. After you're done reading this chapter, willoffire123 would be very happy if you could vote on the poll on her profile page. **

**Terry: Now I'm really scared.**

**Willoffire123: On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

"Hey Luna, mind if we sit here?" I asked, pulling the compartment door open.

She shook her head. "Not at all."

Once Neville, Ginny and I had sat down, I noticed that Luna wasn't alone. Terry Wayne, the boy from Gotham whom we had met in Diagon Alley, had one arm on the armrest and his chin resting on his hand. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Terry!" I exclaimed. Terry awoke with a jump, gave me a grin, then went back to sleep.

"Do you know him?" Ginny asked me after we had sat down, our trunks safely stored away in the luggage racks above our heads.

"We met him in Madame Malkin's shop. He's an exchange student from America," I explained.

"What year is he going to be in?" asked Neville.

"Our year," I answered. "If he's put in Gryffindor, he'll be in our dorm too."

"Where's he from in America?" asked Ginny.

"Gotham City," I answered. "He said he gets himself into a lot of trouble in Gotham, along with his girlfriend."

"Well obviously," said Ginny. "I heard that Gotham has the highest crime rate in the U.S."

I was about to respond when the compartment door opened. There in the doorway stood a girl with such shockingly platinum blond hair that it looked almost blue, and lavender eyes, and a much shorter Asian boy who was completely bald.

"I'm sorry, could we sit here? Everywhere else is full," said the girl.

"Come on in," said Ginny.

After the pair had put away their luggage, they introduced themselves.

"Hi. We're exchange students from America. My name is Marina; I'll be in the sixth year. This is my close friend Kai. We both studied under the same instructor. Kai will be in the third year," said Marina.

Kai bowed in his seat. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

Ginny smiled. "Likewise. If you're both exchange students from America, do you know Terry here?" she asked, nodding in the direction of Terry, whom was still sleeping.

Marina's eyes widened slightly. "Yes, we do know him. Has anyone woken him up yet?"

"I did. I wouldn't do it again though. He jumped when I called his name," I warned.

"That is because you did not wake him the correct way," said Kai.

"Here, this is how you do it," said Marina. Then she shook him vigorously.

"Terry! Wake up!" she ordered.

Terry woke with a jolt. "Marina? What are you-"

"Could we talk to you in the hall?" asked Marina. Terry agreed and the three of them headed out into the hall.

"Well? Shall we eavesdrop?" asked Ginny.

"Normally I'd say yes. But we just met them. Eavesdropping would be rude," I said; and so we waited in silence. Then Neville mentioned O.W.L's, giving us something to talk about until our three new friends came back inside.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE<p>

Terry

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"We're here for the mission," said Marina. "Kal needed to send in at least one of us to back you up. We were the only two besides you who could pass as students."

"What about M'gann?" I asked.

"She can not keep up a transformation for a long enough period of time for this mission," said Kai-ro.

"And she can't come looking like herself. Her skin is green. Every single person in Hogwarts is going to notice a girl with green skin," said Marina.

"Did you give the mission report to Dumbledore?" asked Kai.

I nodded. "We have a problem. The cult that we were hired to guard the school against is planning an attack. One of the students whose father is a part of this cult has been designated the job of finding a way for the cult to get into Hogwarts. He has an idea, but the chances of it working are very slim at the moment."

"At the moment?" said Marina, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, at the moment; and I'm not willing to overlook that chance. I'll keep an eye on him for now. Our main focus is keeping the rest of the students safe," I explained.

At that moment, Ron stuck his head out of the compartment.

"Oi! We'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon. You lot better change into your robes," he informed us.

"Fine," I told him. "We'll go change in the bathroom. Be back in a sec."

As we left, I could have sworn I heard Ron mutter to himself. "I'm never getting used to the American language."

I chuckled. "You'll have to get used to much more than that, Wizards."

* * *

><p>AT HOGWARTS, IN THE GREAT HALL<p>

Terry

"I wish they'd stop staring at us," I muttered to Marina.

"Oh, you'll get over it. It's part of the mission," she muttered back, fixing her attention on Kai, who had just sat down on the stool.

"**I know where I would like to put you, young one, but I have my orders. Hmm, yes, this will do quite nicely. GRYFFINDOR!" **called the magical hat. Kai hopped off the stool and calmly sat down at what must have been the Gryffindor table, the people at the table cheering like crazy.

"Akoa, Marina!" called Professor McGonagall.

Marina sat on the stool, and put the hat on her head.

"**I sense a brave heart, a strong-willed mind, and a burning desire to protect her friends. Without a doubt…GRYFFINDOR!"** shouted the hat.

"Wayne, Terry!" called Professor McGonagall.

*Well, no turning back now, * I thought with a small shrug, setting the hat on my head.

_***Well hello there, Mr. Wayne. If I am to sort you, I will need you to take down the protective wall you've set up. ***_

_***What if I don't want to? * **_I shot back. _***My head isn't a nice place to be.***_

_***Then I can't sort you. I've already found out your secret through Dumbledore. Your secret is safe with me. ***_

Slag it, this hat was getting on my nerves. For the sake of the mission though, I took down my mental barrier.

The hat screamed.

"**GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! GET ME OFF THIS HEAD NOW!"**

I suppose that means I have to go sit down at the Gryffindor table. Shouldn't be that hard to find. I'm gonna take a guess and say it's the table that started cheering.

I grinned. I told him my head wasn't a nice place to be; that stupid hat just had to see for himself.

* * *

><p>AFTER THE MEAL<p>

Harry

"You coming?" I asked Terry, Marina, and Kai. "We have to go up to the dorms for bed now. Follow me and I'll show you where it is."

Terry shook his head. "We have to talk to Dumbledore. We'll join you later."

"Thank you anyway," added Marina with a small smile.

"What do you have to talk to Dumbledore about?" asked Ginny.

Terry smiled mysteriously. "That's our business. Go on, we'll catch up later."

Ginny and I exchanged looks.

"Alright then," I told them. "See you in a bit."

* * *

><p>Marina<p>

"It's probably best if we split up for now," said Terry. "I'll talk to Dumbledore. Kai, you follow Harry and the others up to the dorms."

Kai turned around and strode out of the Entrance hall immediately.

"Marina, you give Kal the mission report. Don't worry about the enchantments on the school; Dumbledore says he's modified it so that all of our equipment works," ordered Terry.

"Roger," I said cheerfully. I wandered off to find a secluded place to contact Kal. Deciding on an empty classroom on the second floor, I dug out my communicator and turned it on.

"This is Aquagirl to Watchtower," I said. The hologram of Kal-El, otherwise known as Clark Kent, or Superman, appeared on the face of my communicator.

"_Aquagirl,"_ said Superman with a nod. _"What do you have to report so far?"_

"The cult that we've been assigned to protect the school from appears to have an undercover agent working in the school," I informed him. "He's a student, the same age as Harry Potter. His job is to find a way for the cult to enter the school, and to assassinate Dumbledore. He seems to be having little or no luck with this; so Batman told us to leave it alone for now, but to keep a close eye on the boy."

Superman nodded. _"Very well. Anything else to report?"_

I shook my head. "No, we haven't even been here for a full day yet. Be patient Kal, our enemy's plot will reveal itself with time."

Superman sighed, then chuckled. _"You're starting to sound like GL. Fine then, keep me posted. Make sure Terry doesn't get into too much trouble."_

I sighed. "I don't think that's something I can stop. He's just like Bruce. If he gets into trouble, he figures out how to get out of it."

"_True enough," _said Superman. _"Get some rest Marina. Either Barda or Warhawk will be here to intercept your report in one week's time."_

"Where are you going?" I asked, slightly puzzled.

"_I'm being called in on a mission for the Pentagon. I'll be back in a week," _he answered. Before I could say anything, he turned off his communicator, the hologram disappearing with a flash.

"Oh well," I said aloud to myself, heading upstairs to the Gryffindor Dormitory.

"Diligrout," I told the portrait of the Fat Lady. She swung open and I stepped into the common room. It was every bit as beautiful as I imagined.

"Now change the color scheme to blue and green, and this place would be perfect," I mused. Kai wasn't waiting for me, so I climbed the steps to the Girl's Dormitory. When I opened the door, four girls, including Hermione, were sitting on their beds, in their pajamas, chatting happily.

"Hi Marina!" said Hermione. She turned to the other three girls. "Guys, this is Marina Akoa, she's an exchange student from America."

"We heard," said one of the other girls. "Welcome to the Sixth year Gryffindor Girls Dorm! My name's Pavarti Patil."

"My name's Lavender Brown," said the girl with very frizzy hair.

"Hi! My name's Julia Davidson," said a friendly looking girl with fiery red hair.

I smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

When I had changed into my pajamas, Hermione pointed at a bed. "You can have the bed next to mine. We started unpacking for you while you were changing."

"You didn't have to do that," I said quickly, bending over my trunk to finish the job. I know they were trying to be friendly, but there's always the chance they could find something that would blow our cover. Thank Lord Poseidon they only found my textbooks and clothing.

Once I had finished unpacking, the other four insisted that I tell them about myself. If there's one thing I really hate, it's talking about myself.

"Well, I live in Gotham during the year, but I'm from Metropolis and I have a summer house there," I said smoothly. That was all a blatant lie, but I had no choice. We decided that if the three of us were supposed to have the same magical instructor, we had better all be from Gotham.

"Do you have any siblings?" asked Julia.

"No, I'm an only child. But since we've been together for so long, I consider Kai and Terry to be my brothers," I answered.

"Then there's the matter of Terry," said Lavender, smiling slyly at me. "Please tell me he's not your boyfriend, that man is drop dead gorgeous."

I blinked, taken aback with how blunt Lavender was being. "I just told you, Terry's like a brother to me. He's not my boyfriend and he never will be. He's already got a girlfriend back home."

Lavender looked extremely disappointed, but fortunately for her, Pavarti stepped in.

"If you're from Gotham, have you ever seen Batman?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes," I said. This was not a lie. I see Terry practically on a daily basis when on missions. "Gotham has a very high crime rate, so Batman's everywhere. The majority of Gotham's seen him at least once or twice."

"I heard that Batman officially joined the Justice League," said Lavender.

"Really? I always thought he was more of a loner," said Julia.

"He's probably a part time member," I declared. "I mean, the old Batman was, right?"

"That makes sense," said Julia, nodding.

"Alright guys, we can gossip about the Justice League some more in the morning," said Hermione. "It's time for bed."

Everyone obeyed, snuggling down in their sheets after Hermione had turned off the lights.

*Wow, * I thought, staring at the roof of my canopy bed. *Even across the pond in England, the rumors about us aren't that far from the truth. *

Deciding to go for a swim in the lake early tomorrow morning to clear my head, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Willoffire123: Again, I'm sorry this took so long. What with school and choir, I've been extremely overworked. Plus, I've been watching One Piece in my very slim slot of free time.<strong>

**Terry: I'm not complaining.**

**Willoffire123: Good boy. But since I've been watching so much One Piece, the magical gateway of doom that connects this world to the world of One Piece is breaking. I'm giving you, Harry, and anyone else you want to bring along to help, the job of fixing it, and bringing any stray One Piece characters to me. Once the door's fixed, I'll have the power to send them all back to their dimension.**

**Harry:…what?**

**Terry: (grabs Harry by the arm and drags him away) just follow me.**

**Willoffire123: See? He's starting to get how things work here. **

**Willoffire123: By the way, I would get these chapters done a lot faster if I had a beta reader. Unfortunately, my beta reader for my SE and Harry Potter crossover has most likely never seen Batman Beyond, as it was not on her preference list. So, if you want to beta read, PM me.**

**Willoffire123: Until next time!**


	5. Potions

**Willoffire123: We're back everyone! Or at least, I'M back. I don't know where Terry and Harry went. It's starting to get lonely here…**

**(Terry and Harry burst into magical place of doom carrying a person)**

**Terry: We found this guy passed out in front of the gate.**

**Willoffire123: And I should care…why again?**

**Harry: Because you told us to bring any One Piece characters to you. **

**Willoffire123: (Peering closely at unconscious boy) Oh joy, you found Monkey D. Luffy. That gives us more work to do now that the captain of the Strawhat Pirates is here. His crew will try to find some way of getting through the door to rescue their captain and then there will be even more of them here. Now I'll have to store up even more energy just to send them all back. Thanks a lot guys.**

**Terry: B-but you TOLD us to bring any One Piece character that slipped through the gate to you.**

**Willoffire123:…I did?**

**Terry & Harry: YES!**

**Willoffire123: Never mind then! You can put Luffy in the sea-prism stone cell over there.**

**Terry: Won't that hurt him?**

**Willoffire123: We have no choice. He'd break out of any normal cell.**

**Harry: Now I feel guilty**

**Terry: Of what?**

**Harry: Torture**

**Willoffire123: Hehehe; on with the chapter; before Harry gets us all arrested!**

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

"I can't believe I let you talk me into taking Potions," grumbled Ron as we made our way down to the dungeons.

"Oh come off it. Snape isn't the teacher anymore. Who knows? Maybe Slughorn's a pushover," I retorted. When we reached the corridor outside the Potions classroom, I noticed that very few people were advancing to the N.E.W.T level of Potions. From Gryffindor: Hermione, Ron, myself, and Terry and Marina were there as well. There were four Ravenclaws, four Slytherins, including Malfoy, and Ernie McMillan, the only sixth year Hufflepuff taking potions.

"Harry," he said jovially. "Good to see you. Didn't really get a chance to talk in Defense Against the Dark Arts. But of course," he said, lowering his voice. "Shield charms are old hat for us DA's."

We did indeed have our first lesson with Snape today. The git used me as a guinea pig, expected me to cast a none-verbal shield charm, told me off for using a spoken shield charm, and then gave me detention for talking back.

"Hey, Wayne," drawled Malfoy. "Don't think for a second that you being a precious exchange student makes you better than us. My father-"

"Excuse me?" said Marina, poking Malfoy to get his attention.

"What do you want, mudblood?" sneered Malfoy.

"I don't really know what that is, but insulting Terry won't do you any good. In case you weren't too busy boasting about things that nobody really cares about, you might notice that Terry isn't listening to you," said Marina, smiling sweetly while pointing to Terry. Terry was leaning up against the wall, fast asleep.

Ron, Hermione, Ernie and I roared with laughter.

"Tch," said Malfoy, drawing his wand and pointing it at Terry.

"Careful Malfoy," said Terry. Malfoy leapt out of his skin in fright.

"Controlling the fuse on your temper might just save your life. Something tells me you don't want to die, right?" he said menacingly. Malfoy gulped.

Terry smirked. "Then don't get mad over nothing."

"Well said, my boy," said Slughorn, who had come out into the hall, and had been watching us with interest. "Now then, you may enter. I have finished setting up."

We did as he said. The potions classroom looked relatively the same as it did when we left it at the end of last year. The only difference was that the room was already filled with potions. The different potions simmering in various cauldrons across the room let off different smells and steam, filling the classroom with many different colors, and an intoxicating smell.

The five Gryffindors sat at a table together with Ernie. The smell was making my mind foggy. Ron grinned lazily at me and I grinned back.

Hermione pinched both of us. "Pay attention," she hissed, nodding at Professor Slughorn.

"Welcome class!" Slughorn called jovially. "As you can see, I've prepared quite a few potions for you today."

He strode over to a cauldron with a clear liquid bubbling harmlessly in its container.

"Now then, can any of you tell me the name of this potion here, and what it does?" he asked the room at large.

Hermione's hand shot up before the rest of us had a chance to blink. "It's Polyjuice Potion, sir," she said. "A colorless, odorless potion that allows the drinker to change into whoever they want."

"Excellent!" said Slughorn. I too had recognized the potion, but it was probably for the best that Hermione took credit. She had after all, succeeded in brewing the potion back in our second year.

"Now then," said Slughorn. "Can anyone tell me what this one here is?" he asked, waving at a bright red concoction giving of puffs of red steam.

Hermione raised her hand again, as did Terry. Slughorn pointed at Terry.

"It's called Bane Venom," he said lazily. "It's supposed to enhance the drinker's strength by tenfold. But it's highly addicting and, as its name says, will kill the user over time. After a while, the user won't be able to survive without a constant stream of it."

"Very good, very good," said Slughorn. "And true. This potion in particular was named after one of Gotham's most dangerous criminals, Bane."

"Well I am from Gotham City, sir," said Terry, stifling a yawn. "I'm also friends with the Commissioner there. I'm sure she wouldn't be happy to know you made Bane Venom. Producing the stuff's illegal."

Slughorn gulped. "Ah, well. Do you think you could let this one go, my boy? I mean, nobody is going to drink it. So no harm done, eh?"

"It's not my place to report a teacher, sir," said Terry. "Especially a teacher who teaches thousands of miles away from Gotham. All I can say is get rid of it before anybody here has a chance to drink it."

Now Slughorn was sweating profusely. "Glad we've sorted this out, Mr.…"

"Wayne," said Terry. "Terry Wayne."

"Well then," said Slughorn. "Moving on. Today's task-"

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in that one," said Ernie, pointing at a tiny vial, filled with golden liquid on Slughorn's desk.

Slughorn clapped his hands together. "I'm glad you asked! Miss Granger, you know what this is I assume?"

Hermione gasped. "It's Liquid Luck."

"Very good!" said Slughorn. "This little fellow here is called Phelix Philisis. One tablespoon full taken at breakfast, and you will see everything you do that day goes right. This is what I will be awarding to the student who can get the farthest in brewing the Draft of Living Death, which is the potion we will be brewing for today's class. On my mark…"

I gripped the school copy of Advanced Potion Making that I found in the storage cabinet.

"Get set," said Slughorn, revering in the dramatic tension.

"Go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Willoffire123: I would like to apologize for how long this chapter took. I have lost interest in this story, but I refuse to abandon it. I am trying to gain inspiration by trying some new methods. I thank you for waiting so patiently.<strong>

**Harry: That's great. What do we do about the Straw Hat guy?**

**Willoffire123: Keep him there for now. I don't have enough power yet to send him back. More of them are bound to show up soon anyway.**

**Terry: As long as we don't get sued for torture, I don't care.**

**Luffy:…**

**Willoffire123: He's still unconscious. He'll probably be awake by the next chapter…probably.**

**Harry: Until next time!**

**Terry: If we're even still here…**


	6. Hiatus Note

**Well my loyal readers, it's that time. There's a sleep away camp for girls, in the valleys of…somewhere, which is cut off from the modern day world. This camp uses basically no electricity besides fuel for the ovens that cook food. No electronics allowed. Even if they were allowed, the surrounding mountains block any Wi-Fi signal that might be passing. I go to this camp every year. This year I will be going for two months. That means that I will not be able to update for two months. I'm very sorry that I won't be able to show you what happens in the Golden Trio and Terry's adventure next for such a long time, but I promise that once I return, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Terry, Aquagirl, Green Lantern and the rest of them will be back to give you a tale that you'll never forget. I will be brainstorming the old-fashioned way: with a piece of paper and a pencil.**

**And with that, I take my leave. Until next time!**

**-Willoffire123**


	7. Hogsmeade

**Hi. I know what you're thinking.**

**Terry: No you don't.**

**Forget him. I mean, I know you're thinking 'What happened to that two month hiatus?' Well here's why I'm here, and you're reading this text instead of doing something productive with your lives. I'm not willoffire123. I'm her little brother. Willofffire123 is at sleep away camp right now. She wrote this chapter by hand, mailed it to me, and instructed me how to type it up and upload it onto this website. I hope you like it, cause my big sister's been slogging over this for nearly two weeks. She has the attention span of a toddler, and it's even worse at camp.**

**Terry: On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Terry's POV<p>

"So this is Hogsmeade," Marina said curiously, staring at the many boarded-up shops. "It's…well, different than I imagined."

In case anyone was wondering, we were on our first Hogsmeade trip. Hogsmeade was the neighboring village to Hogwarts. I, along with Marina and Kai, decided to go with Harry and the others. I had a bad feeling about this village, and three times the muscle power would be best for protecting Harry.

"It used to be a busy town," Hermione explained. "Ever since Voldemort returned, shops are forced to close every day. The owners leave out of fear, or are found by the Death Eaters."

"That's terrible!" said Marina.

"We can still go to the Three Broomsticks though," said Ron. "Come on."

My feeling of foreboding was increasing rapidly so I pulled Kai aside. "I don't like the looks of this town. I'm going to go investigate in the town square, get some information from the villagers, if there are any left. You and Marina stay with Harry. Keep your communicators on in case something happens."

Kai nodded. "I don't suppose it would do me or Marina any good to tell you to be careful."

I grinned and shook my head. "Nope! See you later."

With that, I turned on my heels and slipped into the nearby alley that cut across to the town square, before anyone had noticed that I was gone. It was almost too late when I realized that I wasn't alone in that alley. A cluster of people in black cloaks stood huddled around a jar of fire. I hid behind a row of trashcans to eavesdrop.

"Why are we even here? All of us run the risk of being captured just by showing our faces in Hogsmeade," one of them complained.

"Can it Galahof," another one snapped. "We all know that. But the Dark Lord has received word that Dumbledore's won the favor of the Justice League. Some of them are already at Hogwarts. We're here to persuade them to see things in a different perspective, by any means necessary."

"Which ones are up at the castle?" growled a third one. "I will pick a target to hunt."

"Aquagirl, Green Lantern, and Batman," said the first one. "I'd lay off Aquagirl if I were you, Greyback. Harm her, and you risk provoking the wrath of the sea god. Green Lantern will be impossible to catch: I hear he's got solid defenses."

"That leaves us with the Bat," said a fourth one. Wait a second, that's me.

"But how are we supposed to find him?" demanded the second one. "He's always wearing a mask."

"We could always go terrorize the students a bit," said a fifth one. "The Justice League's bound to show up if we do. Then we can get the Bat."

*I don't like the looks of this. I've gotta get out of here,* I thought, slipping away before they could notice me.

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

"Has anyone noticed that Terry's not here?" Hermione said very abruptly in the middle of our mixed discussion on Snape, Homework, Quidditch, and the incredibly high risk of death at Hogwarts. We had been joined by Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, the Patil Twins, Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasely, and Julia Davidson around 5 minutes ago.

"He's probably gotten himself lost," Marina said easily.

"I believe that that's him now," said Kai, pointing at the door. Sure enough, Terry had just came through the door, and was hurriedly making his way towards us.

"Sorry, got kind of lost. Can I borrow Marina and Kai for a-"

There was a terrific crash from somewhere outside, several explosions, and a high-pitched scream.

"Slag it," Terry cursed. "Come on! We have to get out of here!"

"Hold on a second," I said, grabbing onto his arm. "Where are we going?"

"And what's going on?" demanded Ron.

There was another explosion, this one was directly in front of the pub.

"No time to explain!" Terry shouted over the deafening noise. "It isn't safe in here. We have to get below ground."

"The secret passageway below Honeydukes," I said, a stroke of inspiration hitting me. "It's underground, but Honeydukes is on the other side of town."

"Then get ready to run," shouted Marina as we finally reached the door.

We burst out onto the street to complete chaos. Buildings were burning and falling, a mixture of students and villagers were running for their lives, a group of third years were running around in circles screaming 'We're gonna die!' to the burning air. Streaks of black circled around the sky, darting down at random buildings, causing said buildings to explode or burst into flames.

"Come on!" Terry shouted. We sprinted down the street, diving into the nearest alley, out of sight from the attackers.

"What are Death Eaters doing in Hogsmeade?" Hermione demanded.

"Well whatever they're doing here, we need to get back up to school. Dumbledore needs to know what's going on," said Marina.

"Do you hear that?" asked Ron. We all froze as the voice of the Death Eater reached our ears.

"Come out, come out wherever you are! Justice League, this is an open challenge. Accept it, and you save every life in Hogsmeade. Don't, and we'll kill all of these people," the Death Eater demanded.

"Keep moving!" hissed Terry. "Harry, get the others to Honeydukes. We're going to get to the castle and get the teachers."

I nodded. "Right, be careful." After the trio had dashed off into the open street, I turned to the remaining ten people in front of me. "Come on you lot! You heard Terry. We have to get to Honeydukes. Anyone know a shortcut?"

"I do. If we cut through this alley and the town hall, there's a tunnel that leads straight to Honeydukes," said Seamus. "Julia and I found it an hour ago."

"Right then, Seamus and Julia, lead the way," I ordered. They nodded and we made our way through the alley and out onto the Town square. The Death Eaters had congregated in the Town Square and were shouting for the Justice League to come and fight them.

We managed to reach the door to the town hall without being noticed. We dived inside and stuck our faces against the glass to watch the Death Eaters, since our chances of reaching Honeydukes with the Death Eaters right outside were second to none.

"Come out Justice League!" growled what was unmistakably a werewolf. "If you won't be my new play toys, those students hiding in the town hall will have to do instead."

I froze. So they did know we were here. I motioned at the others to stay down when I heard a new voice.

"That won't be necessary, Fenrier Greyback," came a new voice.

"Now! While their attention's focused elsewhere," I ordered my friends. "Seamus and Julia, take the others to Honeydukes. Ron and Hermione stay here."

Julia nodded. "Right, come on you lot. And move fast."

I watched them dart out the backdoor of the town hall, praying that they made it to safety. Then I turned to the battle unfolding outside the window. The Death Eaters had their wands pointed at the sky. Turning, I could see three figures descending from the sky.

The Justice League had arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thanks for reading this, everyone. My big sis sends her love. She mentioned in her letter that she got kicked out of an archery tournament for nearly shooting the archery counselor in the foot, so she's had enough spare time to finish this.<strong>

**Terry: I don't think she wanted you to tell them that.**

**Too bad! By the time she gets back, this will already be on the website. Until next time!**


	8. Attack

**Willoffire123: Hiya folks! **

**Harry: Oh dear lord no.**

**Terry: (groan) she's back.**

**Willoffire123: Yes, yes. After two months of waiting, I have returned. Camp was a blast. I climbed mountains, played tennis, swam in lakes, made a house out of cardboard, shot some arrows, learned how to tack up a horse, and much more. But I just got back from camp two days ago, and now I'm ready to get back to work!**

**Terry: Oh joy.**

**Harry: Our pathetic, little, insignificant lives just got interesting again.**

**Willoffire123: First of all Harry: you are neither pathetic, nor insignificant. You are necessary to finish this dang story. Second of all: on with the chapter!**

**Terry: Wait a second.**

**Willoffire123: What now?**

**Harry: You forgot to do the disclaimer.**

**Willoffire123: …**

**Terry: Never mind. Willoffire123 doesn't own Batman Beyond or Harry Potter.**

**Willoffire123: Ooohh, right. Now can I say on with the chapter?**

**Terry: Yes**

**Willoffire123: YAY! On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

"Harry!" Hermione hissed urgently. I started, having been studying the massive battle taking place in the town square between a band of Death Eaters, and the Justice League, and looked around.

"We have to get out of here," she said, pulling me to the door.

"Come on mate, let's go. While their attention's focused on the League," said Ron.

I nodded. "Y-yeah. Let's go."

We darted outside. We followed Hermione to an alley that I knew lead straight to Honeydukes. After Ron and Hermione had ducked into the alley, I turned and gave one last look at the battle. Maybe if I hadn't done that, I would have noticed the dark shadow pouncing down on top of me.

* * *

><p>Still Harry's POV<p>

The Death Eater had snuck up on me, and now had me hooked in a vice-like grip in his arms. I flailed madly, not caring that he was cutting off the blood circulation in my arms, not caring that we kept gaining in height, twenty feet, fifty feet, seventy feet, but just focusing on getting away from him.

"I've got you now Potter," he snarled. Then, a black shadow rammed into us, and I felt the sensation of falling through the air. Fortunately, I made contact with something solid, and my hands grabbed onto it, holding on to life, or in this case, a sleek, black jet.

I looked up. Batman had tackled my captor and was now locked in an aerial wrestling match. Batman saw me, and mouthed _GO!_ Just as the Death Eater ripped off his wings and sent him plummeting towards the earth.

I watched in horror as Batman hit the ground with a terrific crash. The Death Eater had lost all interest in me, and was closing in on Batman. His arm was bent at a strange angle, but he still managed to pick Batman up by the neck. Batman wasn't responding.

"If the Dark Lord didn't want you alive, you'd be dead by now, Batfreak," he growled. "Do you understand?"

Batman groaned, then lifted his hand, and placed it on the Death Eater's shoulder. He managed a grin. "There are a lot of people who want me dead. You're just going to have to wait in line." Then, both of their bodies lit up with blue electricity. The Death Eater howled in pain. Then, both of them collapsed, out cold.

Shaking myself back to reality, I hoisted myself into the jet, and it automatically started lowering me to the ground. I hopped out, Ron and Hermione waiting for me.

Before they could start asking questions, I shushed them.

"Come on! We have to go hide! The other Death Eaters will be here soon."

For once, they didn't argue. We headed back down the alley, out of sight from anyone who might be on the other side of the alley, and entered Honeydukes. I took one last look back at the alley behind us.

*He'll be fine, * I assured myself. *He's Batman. He can get himself out of anything…right? *

* * *

><p>Terry's POV<p>

I opened my eyes. *Where the hell am I? * I thought. I looked down at my hands. I was out of the Bat suit and in my regular clothes. But I didn't remember ever taking the suit off.

*I must be dreaming * I decided. But what was I dreaming of? The dream changed. I was looked over an alleyway in Hogsmeade. I saw a man in black robes, along with myself passed out in the snow. Strands of blue electricity occasionally sparked to life, crisscrossing over either my body or his. I winced, looking at my broken body.

"That looks like it hurts," I said out loud, looking at three long, deep slash marks on my chest that had started to bleed onto the suit. I flinched, my hand coming up to touch my chest. It did hurt, enough for me to feel it in a dream. I saw more figures in black approaching the man in black robes and me. I stiffened, my danger sense tingling. I watched as one of them picked up the guy with the black robes on, and slapped him awake. Another one pointed his wand at me.

"_Incarsarus." _

Ropes sprang from the tip of his wand, bounding me instantly. One of them was holding the one who got slapped awake back as he lunged at me.

"Let me at him! I'll rip him to shreds!" he roared.

"Calm down Fenrier!" ordered the one holding Fenrier back. "The Dark Lord needs the Bat _alive, _remember?"

"Let's go," growled another one. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder like a sack of flour and all seven of us disappeared, turning into columns of black vapor and soaring away just as Marina and Kai came charging towards the alley. The last thing I heard was Marina's scream.

"TERRY!"

Then everything faded back into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Willoffire123: So have you guys caught any more One Piece characters yet?<strong>

**Harry: Actually…**

**Terry: We sent them all back to their world and sealed up the portal while you were gone. **

**Willoffire123: …**

**Harry: A lot can happen in two months. We took care of everything. Even though we were technically doing YOUR job while you were on vacation…**

**Willoffire123: (envelops Terry and Harry in a hug) You guys ROCK!**

**Harry: I don't get payed enough for this job.**

**Terry: At least she hasn't wounded you or had you kidnapped yet.**

**Harry: Oh joy. I'm perfectly fine, so I get to stay here with the loose cannon.**

**Terry: Heh, until next time everyone! If I'm even still here by the next chapter…**

**Willoffire123: BYEEEE! **


	9. Revelation

**Willoffire123: Hey folks! We're doing a double feature today to make up for my two-month absence.**

**Harry: Willoffire123 doesn't own Batman Beyond or Harry Potter.**

**Terry: zzz**

**Willoffire123: TERRY WAKE UP!**

**Terry: WHO! WHAT! WHEN! WHERE! WHY! HOW!**

**Willoffire123: You're not allowed to sleep on the job! You should know that by now. Plus, I need you in the next scene. **

**Terry: (yawn) I'm not payed enough for this job.**

**Harry: You and me both.**

**Willoffire123: On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

We walked into breakfast the morning after the attack on Hogsmeade and found places at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" said Dean Thomas. "Have you seen the Prophet yet?"

"No, we just got here," said Ron, stifling a yawn. "Why?"

Seamus Finnegan slapped a copy down on the table in front of us. "We're all over the front page," he said excitedly.

The three of us leaned over and stared at the bold title over a ground shot of Hogsmeade going up in flames. Aquagirl stood at the head of the shot, directing a wall of water onto a burning building.

"Death Eater Attack on Hogsmeade Thwarted! The Justice League Saves the Town and the Students!" I read aloud. A side caption was illustrated with a picture of the nine of us hiding in the town hall.

"Everyone's been talking about it since last night!" exclaimed Lavender.

I groaned. As if I needed a reminder of last night's chaos.

"Ron, Hermione, I left my potions book in my dormitory. Fancy coming with me before Potions starts?"

They nodded and we got up to leave. On the way out, I noticed Marina and Kai conversing in hushed tones in an alcove. Terry wasn't with them. I shrugged it off and ducked into an empty classroom, Ron and Hermione right behind me.

"What's up?" asked Hermione.

"The newspaper," I answered. "Batman saved my life last night. I don't even know if he's dead or alive."

I explained what had happened. From when the Death Eater had carried me off into the sky, to when I saw Batman electrocute the Death Eater, getting caught in the blast himself.

"As if that weren't enough on my conscience," I gestured at the rolled up copy of the Prophet under Hermione's arm. "Now the Prophet's caught everything that happened last night and replayed the nightmare. What if he's dead? We didn't do anything to help him. We just left him there in the street for the Death Eaters to pick up."

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry," said Hermione. "But you're making a mountain out of a molehill, don't you think?"

"Yeah mate," said Ron. "They're the Justice League, saving people is their job. So what if the Bat got a little banged up in the process? He'll be fine, you're fine, and it all works out in the end. See?"

"I suppose," I said glumly.

"I think we should go see what's wrong with Marina and Kai," said Ron. "They both looked ruddy depressed about something."

"Yeah," I said. "Let's go."

When we found Marina, she was already waiting outside the Potions classroom.

"Hi Marina," said Hermione kindly.

Marina looked up. "Oh, hi guys!"

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Yeah," said Ron. "You and Kai looked like someone had just died today at breakfast."

Marina chuckled lightly. "Oh, it's nothing. We were just discussing what happened last night. It reminded Kai of a similar attack on Gotham last year, so we were worried that there might be a pattern."

"Marina?" I asked. "Where's Terry?"

"In the hospital wing," said Marina. "He got hit by a falling piece of debris yesterday, so Madame Pomfrey's patching him up. Other than a broken leg, a cracked rib, a fractured elbow and a few cuts, he's fine," she said, managing a small smile.

Hermione gave her a hug. "Oh Marina, I'm sorry. I know that must be hard for you."

Marina looked slightly startled at the sudden display of affection, but she hugged her back.

"Thank you Hermione."

"Well if you ask me," said Malfoy very loudly. "Wayne deserved what he got. Filthy mudblood needed to know his place."

Marina turned around. "First of all Malfoy, nobody here either asked for your opinion, or wanted your opinion. Also," she added smirking at the look on Malfoy's face. "Just because you're scared of Terry doesn't mean you're allowed to go and insult him while he isn't here."

And with that, we headed inside the potions classroom before Malfoy had a chance to either insult or jinx Marina.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN…ENGLAND<p>

**Harry: Lame**

HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?

**Harry: Because you're the one pulling the strings**

SHUT UP HARRY AND LEAVE. YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS SCENE.

**Harry: Fine**

SO YEAH, SOMEWHERE IN ENGLAND…

* * *

><p>Terry<p>

Let me tell you one thing right now. If you wake up and:

A: Your chest is screaming in pain.

B: You have no idea where you are.

C: You're chained to a wall.

D: There are people standing over you deciding your fate.

E: One of those people is bald, has no nose, and smells like death.

You know that you should have stayed in bed today.

I stayed completely still, my eyes shut. They hadn't noticed that I had woken up yet.

"My lord," said one of them. "Now that we have the Bat, what do we do with him?"

"When he wakes, we shall see what he has to say," hissed a bone-chilling, snake-like voice. "But he will join our noble cause, whether he wants to or not."

"Shall we unmask him, my lord?" asked another voice.

"Not quite yet, Galahof," said the snake man. "If we are to gain his trust, we must wait to open up all of his secrets."

Well this doesn't look good.

"Why don't we wake him up now my lord?" asked another voice. This one was female.

"No Bellatrix" ordered the snake man. "He'll wake up on his own."

At this point in time, I had finished piecing together the puzzle. Death Eaters had captured me, the snake man was Voldemort, I'd at least broken _something, _and they wanted the Justice League to join their side. I should probably 'wake up' now.

With a theatrical groan, I opened my eyes. When I did, I saw three Death Eaters, and Voldemort standing around me in a semi-circle.

We stared at each other in silence. Then…

I smirked. "So, the all-powerful Lord Voldemort doesn't have a nose? What, you couldn't get Wormtail to screw one on before he brought you back from the in-between world?"

The female shrieked in outrage and kneed me in the chest. My eyes rolled back in my head and I had a coughing spasm of blood onto the slimy, dungeon floor.

"Was it something I said?" I coughed.

The crazy one lunged at me, but Voldemort, of all people, stopped her.

"Now, now Bellatrix," said Voldemort. "Let's be gentle with our new guest."

"Yes my lord," said Bellatrix, backing away, but not before shooting me a look of utter loathing. I managed to compose myself and stop coughing up blood onto the floor long enough to return the look.

"You may wonder why you're here, Batman," said Voldemort.

I didn't reply.

"We've received word that your Justice League has joined forces with Dumbledore. We wanted to persuade you to join us, and fight for a greater good. Will you join us?"

I spat a mouthful of blood at his feet. "Go rot in hell."

Instead of snapping my neck, Voldemort simply touched the tip of his wand to my forehead. _"Crucio," _he said coldly.

I screamed. Pain like I'd never felt before coursed through me, twisting and turning into every inch of my body until I felt like I was going to explode. The pain snaked through every injury, fresh and old, that I'd received in the past two months, and lit them on fire. I screamed and screamed until a sickly mixture of blood and bile rose in my throat, and spilled into the already substantial sized puddle of blood in front of me. When the pain had reached the point of unbearable, the white light faded.

"Make no mistake Batman," Voldemort said coldly while I collapsed, forcing air back into my lungs with each shuddering breath. "I will break you, and you will serve me."

He reached out a gnarled, pale gray hand and grasped my mask. "Let's see who's under the cowl," he hissed.

I tried to head butt him, but he locked me in place with his other arm, pinning my head against the wall. Before I knew what had happened, my mask was off, and I felt more exposed than I had in a long time.

Voldemort studied my face, as if he was trying to memorize every inch of it.

"Hmm, so this is the face of the mysterious caped crusader. If I'm not mistaken, you've infiltrated the school."

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and turned me so that I was facing the three Death Eaters.

"Lucius, does the boy look familiar?" he asked.

Lucius Malfoy shook his head. "I am sorry, my lord. I don't believe that I've ever seen his face before today."

Voldemort let go of my hair, slamming my head against the wall behind me. Little stars danced in front of my vision.

Lucius Malfoy backed up, avoiding the wrath of Voldemort's wand.

"Leave him for now. I will find out who he is. Leave the mask in here in case we may need to keep his identity a secret from unwanted company. Bellatrix, watch him. Do what you will with him, but don't kill him. The rest of you, follow me."

With that, Voldemort, the werewolf, and Lucius Malfoy left the dungeon, leaving the female, who I assumed must be Bellatrix Lestrange behind.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Batsie," she cackled, taking out her wand.

I winced. *One thing's for sure. I'm in for a long night, * I thought grimly.

"_Crucio!"_

* * *

><p>Terry<p>

I fell back as the pain overtook me once more. My ears rang so badly I was deafened. I could just make out the sound of Bellatrix cackling with glee at my pain.

"Whats'a matter Batsie? Don't like my wand?"

She proceeded to trace circles on my chest with her wand, taking care to poke and pull at each and every open wound there.

"Oohh," she said excitedly, digging her wand into the deep slash mark on my chest. "This one is Greyback's work, I'm sure of it."

"Don't touch me," I growled. That only made her cackle harder.

"Oh Batsie," she said softly, digging the flat of her knife into my cheek. I felt blood pool in my mouth. "You don't have a choice."

But Bellatrix didn't proceed to stab me in the face, taking out my eye like I thought she would. No, instead she was up on her feet, shrieking and running in circles as something attacked her head.

I glanced up to see Bellatrix running out of the room, still shrieking at the top of her lungs. The creature that attacked her flew back into the shadows; only its beady black eyes were visible. The black bat opened its wings and shrieked at me, almost as if to say _"I got your back."_

I managed a half-hearted smile. "Thanks. I'm gonna escape once I know their plan. Think you can keep it a secret?"

The bat bared his fangs in consent.

I smirked. "Excellent."

* * *

><p><strong>Willoffire123: Well that was fun, wasn't it?<strong>

**Terry: No it wasn't.**

**Willoffire123: Oh you'll get over it. Which reminds me. I'm still looking for a beta-reader. The slot is open to anyone who wants to try. **

**Harry: Just as long as you're nothing like her.**

**Terry: Because we really can't handle two of them.**

**Willoffire123: When I was at camp, my entire cabin got sick and the nurse nearly put us in quarantine. But then we all got better again:)**

**Terry: …**

**Harry: You've just reached a whole new level of random.**

**Willoffire123: Until next time!**


	10. Interrogation

**Willoffire123: Before you say 'what? Another chapter? This girl must be crazy! Does she have a life? Does she like One Direction?**

**I have to say: Yes, yes, no, and HELL NO! I have no life, so I have a lot of free time to be doing this. Plus, I'm just as eager to see what happens next as you, the readers are. **

**Harry: And the sooner she finishes this, the sooner I can leave.**

**Willoffire123: True, true. Harry's life will be complete once I'm done with him.**

**Harry: No it won't.**

**Willoffire123: Oh! I forgot to mention something earlier! I had my birthday at camp! I have come back a year older and wiser.**

**Terry: So now you're 14.**

**Willoffire123: Yes, yes I am.**

**Harry: You still haven't changed.**

**Willoffire123: And we're going to keep it that way!**

**Terry: Oh joy. Willoffire123 doesn't own Batman Beyond or Harry Potter. On with the chapter****…**

**NOTE: WILLOFFIRE123 WROTE THIS DISCLAIMER ABOUT TWO MONTHS AGO, AS SOON AS SHE HAD FINISHED CHAPTERS 8 AND 9. DO NOT JUDGE, SHE GETS DISTRACTED EASILY.**

**HAVE A NICE DAY: )**

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

_I entered a dark room. Lucius Malfoy stood over a figure in chains. Malfoy bowed._

"_My lord," he said._

_I nodded. "Lucius, has he broken yet?"_

"_Not yet, my lord. I have gone through the student records as you have commanded."_

_He prodded the figure in chains with his foot. "This boy's face does not appear at all in the files."_

"_Very well," I said. I was not pleased. The figure in chains groaned. He was out cold, his head lolling forward. All I could see of him was a mop of black hair. He was dressed in what appeared to be a black, full-body suit. But apart from a couple of slash marks and patches of blood, both fresh and dried, the suit was still intact. I could also just make out a red bat stretched across his chest. _

"_Quiet!" Malfoy snapped, giving the boy a hard kick with his boot._

"_Cross reference student applications if necessary. I will be back within three days from now. Do not fail me again Lucius," I hissed._

_Malfoy bowed. "Yes, my lord. I will do as you say."_

_I looked down at the boy in chains. "Wake up, boy," I pointed my wand at him. __**"Crucio!"**_

_The boy screamed. His scream echoed off the walls, magnifying the sound so that it sounded as if the tortured souls of Hades were screaming along with the boy._

"_Having fun, are we Batman?" I asked him maliciously. I could see his shoulders heaving as he struggled to force air back into his lungs. The boy raised his head._

_I stared into the sunken, bruised, and defiant face of Terry Wayne._

"_Go rot in hell, you bastard," Terry growled. _

"_That wasn't polite, now was it?" said Malfoy._

"_**Crucio!"**_

_This time, Terry managed to refrain from screaming, instead grinding his teeth together to suppress the urge._

"_I must say, you have more resilience than most humans," I admitted begrudgingly. _

"_**Crucio!"**_

_I smirked as Terry let out an ear-splitting, strangled scream of pain. My power was of course, greater than Lucius. I could make this boy do anything. The Justice League was only just out of my reach. I win Batman, and I win the Justice League. I knelt so that I was face to face with him. _

"_I will enjoy watching that resilience shatter," I said, tracing a finger along a deep gash on the boy's cheek. He shuddered. _

"_Of course you know how you can stop this," I said, taking my finger off his cheek. "Agree to join my army, and convince the rest of your Justice League to fight alongside you."_

_He didn't reply._

_I stood up and turned to leave. "We'll try again later, shall we? Once I know who you are, Batman, your loved ones will no longer be safe. You'll have no choice but to serve me."_

_His eyes went from dull to fiery. _

"_There's the fire that will destroy everything in its path," I smirked. "Mark my words boy, you will serve me. I will see that you're the one to bring Albus Dumbledore to his knees."_

_And with that, I left the room. Lucius will not fail me. He will break the boy's defiant spirit by the time I return. For now, I have other matters to attend to._

100 miles away, Harry Potter woke up in cold sweat.

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

"That's impossible Harry," Hermione scoffed as she gave her wand a flick, pointing it at the glass of water in front of her. The water inside turned a deep purple instantly. The objective of today's Charms class was to turn our glasses of water into wine. So far, only Hermione had succeeded. "Terry's still in the Hospital Wing remember?"

"That's not what I saw," I countered. "I saw Batman chained up in a dungeon somewhere. Batman had Terry's face. I think that they're both in trouble."

"Or maybe Terry is Batman," Ron suggested. Hermione and I stared at him for a second, and burst out laughing.

"That's ridiculous Ron! Terry can't be Batman. There's simply no…" Hermione trailed off.

"It's not completely ridiculous," I said slowly. "I mean, Terry's about the same size, they're both from Gotham, and I saw Terry as Batman in my dream."

"But then…that would mean that Marina and Kai…" said Hermione, lost in thought. I shot a glance over at Marina. Her chin rested on her hand as she gazed out the window, lost deep in thought. Could she really be a superhero?

"Only one way to find out," I said to myself as the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Hey Marina!" I called. She turned to wait for us as we made our way through the sea of students pushing their way out of the classroom for break.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she asked cheerfully.

"We wanted to go with you to visit Terry," said Hermione.

"That's where you were going now, right?" said Ron.

"Y-yeah," she said. "Sure. Let's go."

* * *

><p>AT THE HOSPITAL WING<p>

Harry

When we entered the Hospital Wing, the first thing I saw was the only occupied bed. Terry had bandages wrapped across his chest and his head; other than that, he didn't look any worse for wear. More importantly, he was _here_, therefore shattering any ideas of him being Batman.

"Welcome back dearie," said Madame Pomfrey.

"How is he, Madame Pomfrey?" asked Marina.

"He's doing better. I performed one of those muggle operations on him an hour ago. The internal bleeding has stopped. After another week of rest, he'll be as good as new," she said kindly.

"That's a relief," said Hermione, a hand over her heart.

Terry was, thankfully or not, fast asleep.

"I feel really guilty," said Hermione. "About Terry winding up like this. We were there with you. We should have stopped you from leaving, but we didn't."

"Oh no! I'm just glad it wasn't you who got hurt," said Marina quickly. "Don't worry about Terry. He's used to these kinds of things happening. He would never be able to live with himself if any of you got hurt and he could have prevented it."

At that moment, a little boy, around second year, by the looks of him, entered the hospital wing, and approached us nervously.

"I-I'm supposed to d-deliver this to H-H-Harry P-Potter," he stuttered, handing me a sealed envelope with a shaking hand.

I smiled. "Thanks." I took the envelope from the boy and watched him run off.

I shredded open the envelope and scanned over the letter.

"It's another lesson with Dumbledore," I announced in an excited whisper. "Tonight."

Marina looked startled, and slightly hopeful. "Tonight?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Speaking of lessons," said Hermione. "We'll get in a lot of trouble with Snape if we're late for 'Defense Against the Dark Arts'"

"You guys go ahead," said Marina. "I'll be with you in a moment."

"Alright then," said Ron, getting up with a yawn, and heading for the door. "See you later, Marina."

When we'd made it out to the corridor beyond the hospital wing, Ron turned to me.

"So, what'd you reckon? I saw you give Marina a funny look back there."

"I reckon that's not Terry," I said in a low voice.

"You think so?" asked Hermione, eyebrows raised.

"Couldn't you tell?" I asked. "Something was off about him. It just wasn't…Terry."

"I'll take your word for it mate," said Ron as we entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "But the question is, if that wasn't Terry back there, then where's the real one?"

* * *

><p>Marina<p>

"Tonight was his answer?" asked Kai.

"Yeah," I said. "Harry's having a lesson with him tonight. Tonight's the night that Terry has to come back."

* * *

><p><strong>Willoffire123: I am so so so sorry for making you wait this long for the chapter. I just started high school and I don't get home until at lest 5:30 every day. That's a big change from middle school. <strong>

**Terry: Oh no, take your time. I'm just dying over here…**

**Willoffire123: On another note, the newest book in the Percy Jackson series: 'The Heroes of Olympus' comes out today! Go buy it! **

**Percy Jackson: Until next time!**


	11. The Great Escape

**Willoffire123: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I really can't say I'm sorry enough times. If you want an 'explanation' (excuse) as to why I haven't updated in such a long time, read the disclaimer in my One Piece fanfic. **

**Harry: Yes! Finally! I really hate to say it, but I missed your craziness. Do you have any idea how bored I've been since you last updated? Terry's still being held hostage, and I've been stuck in this room for two months. **

**Willoffire123: I said it three times, and I will say it again. I'M SORRY! Oh yeah, and I don't own Harry Potter or Batman Beyond.**

**Harry: On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Terry's POV<p>

For once, my captors had left me alone in my desolate prison cell; a perfect situation for escaping. I've gotten all the information I need. I'm not staying here so I can turn into a mindless, zombie servant for this crazy cult. If I don't get back to Hogwarts soon, my disappearance will blow my cover, and the mission. How I'm going to get out of here will have to be left up to luck.

"_If you're planning on escaping without a plan McGinnis, I will make your life living hell if you manage to return to Gotham alive," _came a very welcome voice from the backup radio in my neck.

"Took you long enough," I grumbled. "Any ideas on how to get out of here?"

"_Use your head McGinnis," _said Bruce Wayne. _"To escape a trap, trap the jailer. To trap the jailer, lay the bait."_

"Got it," I said, a plan already forming in my mind's eye.

"_I called the Batmobile. The rest is up to you," _said Bruce.

"Right," I said wearily. This drill is all-to familiar to me. Bruce's made me run this simulation more times than I can count. Now all that's left is for the drill to be executed.

"_Don't die," _said Bruce.

"No promises," I muttered. Well, here goes nothing. I activated the electric lock-pick in my finger, and waited as the pick set to work. A click told me that the pick had accomplished its job. Before I put phase 2 into play, I took a moment to rub my painfully sore wrists.

"_Time is of the essence McGinnis," _said Bruce. _"Get to work."_

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. "I'm going."

I slid my hands back into the cuffs, and closed them. I slumped against the wall, and let out a groan. Sure enough, Greyback came slumping into the cell.

"Silence boy," he grunted. "Do I have to push forward today's interrogation session?"

Like I had hoped, he took the necessary step towards me. Now he was in range.

In one motion, I slipped out of the cuffs, pinned him against the wall, and squirted a capsule of highly potent knockout gas right in the face.

"I think it's time for this mutt to take a nap," I said. Greyback was out cold before he had a chance to call for help.

I walked over to where my mask was lying in a corner, and slipped it over my face.

"Much better," I sighed in relief. I had my cover back. All I needed to do now was get out of here alive. Simple, right?

"Suit, initiate cloaking program," I ordered. The suit obliged, scanning Greyback, and morphing into the perfect disguise: an exact replica of him.

"Perfect," I grunted in Greyback's voice. I shoved the door to the cell open, and made my way upstairs. Seeing the first light in a week that wasn't the dim green light of my cell hurt my eyes at first, but I adjusted to the light fairly easily. When I did, I got a chance to examine my surroundings. From what I've pulled together over the past week, I was being held in Malfoy Manor. The place simply reeked of extravagant wealth and grandeur. So it wasn't hard to believe that I was in Malfoy's house.

"Did you take care of it Greyback?" demanded Malfoy from beside the white marble fireplace on the other side of the room.

"Yeah," I growled. "The boy will be silent until I am ready to interrogate him later. Now if you will excuse me, I must fetch something from my hideout before it is time to interrogate the boy," I said, striding towards the front door. I barely had time to duck as Malfoy's stunning spell went soaring past me.

"Greyback doesn't have a hideout," he said coldly. "If you're trying to escape, boy, there will be consequences."

Throwing caution to the winds, I sprinted for the door, dodging hexes right and left, and barged out into my first fresh air in a week. As Bruce had promised, the Batmobile was waiting for me outside the front door. The disguise disappearing, I hopped into the Batmobile, lifted off the ground, and sped off into the night, making sure not to look back at the hellhole I had just left.

"I'll send Kal my report as soon as I get back to Hogwarts," I said to the screen of Bruce Wayne that had just popped up.

"_Save your energy,"_ he said. _"I sent Kal everything that the radio in your suit picked up. You just have to tell Dumbledore."_

"Will do," I said, wincing as I flipped on the autopilot.

"_What are you going to do now McGinnis?" _asked Bruce. _"They know what you look like. It's only a matter of time before they figure out who you are."_

"I'll figure it out later," I sighed. "Right now, I think I…could use a…"

"_McGinnis?" _Bruce asked sharply. _"Can you still hear me?"_

That was the last I heard before the world of darkness pulled me into the painful nightmare I had just escaped from. The only difference this time was that I knew it wasn't real.

* * *

><p><strong>Willoffire123: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. And I'm sorry. I would promise that I'll try and make up the absence of material to you, but I can't. I know that I won't be able to keep that promise. I just have too much to do that can't be re-arranged so that I can make regular updates. Plus, I'm running out of ideas. I said this a while ago, and I will say it again: I am in serious need of a Beta-reader.<strong>

**Harry: Please don't.**

**Willoffire123: Why? I thought you would be happy to have someone else in here besides me.**

**Harry: Good point. Please do be her beta reader. Help her finish this fic. I don't want to be stuck in here until 2020.**

**Willoffire123: You heard the man. Speaking of beta-readers, I just got my first beta-reading job! I'm beta-reading a Percy Jackson fic entitled 'The Dark Side of the Moon' by RockGuitarGoddess. While you're waiting until the end of time for me to finish this fic, I suggest you go check this one out.**

**Percy Jackson: Until next time!**


	12. Retrieval

**Willoffire123: I am so proud of myself. **

**Terry: And why would that be?**

**Willoffire123: I updated more quickly this time!**

**Terry: No you didn't.**

**Willoffire123: No I didn't.**

**Harry: Please oh please say you're nearly done. **

**Willoffire123: Not even close Harry my boy! My prayers have been answered in the form of a beta-reader. KISA TRACER ENTER STAGE LEFT!**

**Terry: What stage?**

**Harry: What's a stage left?**

**Willoffire123: Never mind. I present to you, my new partner in crime!**

**Kisa tracer: (Taps Harry on the shoulder) BOO!**

**Harry: (Screams like a little girl)**

**Kisa tracer: Hehehe, thank you for the introduction and I look forward to working with all of you:)**

**Willoffire123: What do you say Harry?**

**Harry: (Grumbles darkly about girls and slavery)**

**Willoffire123: Speak clearly!**

**Harry: Willoffire123 does not own Harry Potter or Batman Beyond, welcome to Kisa tracer, on with the chapter.**

**Willoffire123: YAY!**

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

I made my way up the stone staircase that lead to Dumbledore's office, deep in thought. Why would the Death Eaters choose now, of all times, to attack? And why Hogsmeade? Why not Hogwarts? They openly challenged the Justice League, who for some reason where in England at the time, and then left again.

I hate this, this feeling of cluelessness, and of having so many questions, but no means with which to answer them.

"But you do have one option Harry," I muttered to myself, having reached Dumbledore's door. "And you're standing right in front of it."

I reached up to knock, and noticed that the door was left ajar.

"Can they operate with Batman out of the picture?" I heard Dumbledore ask.

"They'll be fine," said another voice. This one was a stranger. "It's Batman I'm worried about. Aquagirl said he tied in a battle with one of the Death Eaters, and ended up getting himself taken hostage. We've already received a warning message from the one that looks like a snake. Our two remaining agents stationed at Hogwarts will hold them off as long as necessary."

"Will Batman be alright?" Dumbledore asked nervously.

"Batman can take care of himself," said the stranger. "I'll be going now. I believe you have an eavesdropper at the door."

I froze. How did he notice me?

"You may come in, Harry," said Dumbledore.

I opened the door hesitantly. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop sir, I was just…"

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked politely. I could have sworn that Dumbledore was talking to someone. Yet, we were the only ones in the spacious office.

"It's nothing," I said, storing the conversation I just overheard in the back of my head for later discussion with Ron and Hermione.

* * *

><p>Aquagirl's POV<p>

"Bruce, could you tell me one more time where you said Terry was?" I asked into my com. link.

"_He should be landing on the edge of the lake," _said Bruce. _"He set the Batmobile in camouflage mode, but the Batmobile still gives off a strong heat signal to trace."_

I willed a stream of water to rise from the lake, and flung it at the air in front of me. Sure enough, the water splashed and evaporated in mid-air. I felt around for a second, found a hinge, and flung the cockpit open. Terry lay out cold in the driver's seat, blood oozing from a deep gash in his chest, and a smaller, but still nasty-looking one across his forehead. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head, and his breaths were coming in short, ragged pants.

"Bruce, I found him," I said, slinging his limp form onto my back. "But he doesn't look good. I'm taking him back to Madame Pomfrey. What do you want us to do with the Batmobile?"

"_Leave it,"_ said Bruce. _"I can operate it manually to a holding place in Winchester. You focus on getting Terry medical attention without getting spotted."_

"I'm on it," I said. "I'll send you a report once I've moved Terry."

"_I'll look forward to hearing it," _said Bruce. _"Now go."_

The link went silent. "What have you gotten yourself into this time, Batman?" I asked hopelessly, pushing open a side door. If my memory was correct, this unknown passage should take me straight to the seventh floor, and the Hospital Wing.

"Marina? What are you doing here?" came a voice from out of nowhere. My heart crawled into my throat, and I had to dig my bare feet into the ground to avoid leaping into the air in fright, and dropping Terry.

A shadow revealed itself in the dim light. With great relief, I sighed, realizing that it was only Kai.

"How is he?" asked Kai, making a stretcher with his ring.

"I don't know," I admitted, lying Terry on the stretcher. "Where does this passage lead?"

"I believe the seventh floor. There should be another secret passage that we are able to use to transport Batman directly to the Hospital Wing, but we must find the portrait guarding it along this passage," said Kai, turning around, and gliding up the winding staircase.

I glanced behind us once more to make sure we weren't being followed, and then followed the boys up the stairs.

What felt like hours later, Kai stopped, hovering in mid-air.

"What is it?" I asked urgently. "We aren't being followed, are we?"

"No, it is not that," said Kai. He pointed at a painting hanging on the wall next to us. "This may be the portrait we are looking for."

"Well, my good friends," said the portrait in a good-natured tone, for being woken up in the early hours of the morning, that is. "If you're looking for the way to the seventh floor, come through here, if you must." He swung open, revealing yet another long, dark corridor on the other side.

"Do we need a password of some sort to gain access to your passageway?" asked Kai.

"Oh, no need for that now, child. That poor boy you're carrying looks absolutely dreadful. Please, hurry through," said the portrait, stifling a yawn.

"Thank you very much, sir," I said hurriedly, ushering Kai through the passage. "Could you…?"

"Make sure that no one else gets through?" he asked kindly. "Of course, my dear."

"Your kindness is greatly appreciated," I called over my shoulder, as he swung shut once more, leaving only Kai's light to guide us through the darkness.

"What do you plan on doing once we have safely transported Terry to the Hospital Wing?" asked Kai.

"Let's focus on getting him there first without being seen," I said, because really, that was the best we could do for now: solve one problem at a time. If we had faced one problem at a time up until now, maybe Terry wouldn't have wound up in this position.

"But there is nothing we can do to change the past, Marina," said Kai, reading my mind perfectly. "And so, we must move forward, finish the mission, and keep everyone alive."

"Yeah," I agreed as the exit came into view, Madame Pomfrey waiting to intercept us at the door. "One step at a time."

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

"You heard WHAT?" said Ron, very loudly.

"Keep your voice down mate!" I hissed, glancing around the common room to make sure that everyone had gone back to whatever they were doing before Ron's outburst.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Could you repeat this again?" asked Hermione, the gears in her head turning like mad.

"I told you," I said, hardly able to contain my adrenaline. "Dumbledore said that Voldemort's taken Batman hostage. Dumbledore was talking to someone while I was eavesdropping, and the other person said that there were two other agents in Hogwarts, and the Death Eaters sent some sort of warning message."

"Most likely a ransom note," said Hermione. "Batman, in exchange for something important. The person who was talking to Dumbledore must have been a Justice League representative, but what could the Death Eaters possibly want from the Justice League?"

"Maybe they're after some sort of weapon that only the JLU has access to!" said Ron excitedly.

"That is a possibility," said Hermione, watching the fire slowly shrink into embers. "But what are we going to do about it?"

"I say we find these JLU agents," I said. "And demand to know what's going on. If they're here to protect us, we can compare notes, and help them find Batman."

"Sounds like a plan!" said Ron, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"Well," said Hermione hesitantly. "Alright then, but we have to be careful Harry. These are powerful people we're looking for. I think…I have this uneasy feeling that a battle's coming, and a large one. If we're caught in the cross fire…well, anything could happen really."

I nodded. "You're absolutely right, and we will be careful. But if a battle is coming, we need to be ready for it. For now, lets go to bed. We can make a fresh start on our search in the morning. Hopefully, we can enlist Kai and Marina to help us. They wouldn't object, the Death Eaters are the reason Terry's in the Hospital Wing in the first place."

"Good idea," said Ron, already heading up the stairs to the boys dorm.

"Good night," said Hermione wearily, retreating to the girls dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Willoffire123: Yay! New chapter! And even more importantly, new beta-reader! <strong>

**Harry: Oh my god, now there's three of them. I really don't think I can handle another Devi in my life right now.**

**Terry: Who?**

**Harry: It's better to remain ignorant.**

**Willoffire123: Oh you know you miss Devi.**

**Harry: No I don't.**

**Willoffire123: Too bad! You're gonna miss Devi, and welcome Kisa, and you're gonna like it!. Anyway, while you're waiting for me to get off my lazy ass and write more, or waiting for RockGuitarGoddess to put out her stuff, go check out Kisa Tracer's Ranma & Final Fantasy VII fic 'The Next Gen', and anything else she puts out. Oh, and if you're wondering who Devi is, Devi Le'sMirror beta-read my Soul EaterXHarry Potter crossover + the sequel. You should check out her stuff too. **

**Terry: That's a lot of advertisement you did there. **

**Kisa Tracer: *Bows to willoffire123*. Thanks for everything and even though i've only been here for one chapter so far, i'm having a blast. You know, setting up pranks with you on the others is always fun. *Glances at terry and harry and smiles evilly*. Well, until next time. I'd better go and check on tifa jasmine and the rest hope they dont hurt me too badly...**

**Willoffire123: Go read more fanfiction! Until next time!**


	13. The Dark Knight Returns

**[Insert witty disclaimer here]**

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

As the ever-daunting, end of term exams drew closer and closer, we found ourselves retreating farther and farther from the enticing light outside, and deeper and deeper into the depths of the library. Of course, Ginny, Luna, and the other fifth years had the looming O.W.L's to worry about, so Hermione had taken to pulling me away from Ginny whenever she had the chance.

"You're distracting her Harry," she scolded. "Focus on your own studying."

"It's not fair," grumbled Ron. "I don't see Kai or Marina studying for their exams."

"They might not even be taking the same tests as the rest of their respective years, Ronald," said Hermione. "That shouldn't be your concern. Now then, I'll quiz you two. Use your notes this round. Then try answering the questions without them next round. What does the Homorphus Charm do?"

"I wonder where they are right now," I said, scanning Hermione's Charms notes.

"Found it!" said Ron. "Forces an Animagus to revert back to his or her human form."

"Good job Ron," said Hermione. "They're probably visiting Terry. Now then, what is Legilimency?"

"A spell that allows the caster to go into the mind of his or her target and see his or her thoughts and memories," said someone from behind us. "What's this I hear about Terry?"

Hermione squealed very loudly, in the library, Ron would like to add, and crushed Terry Wayne in a hug.

"Hermione, the ribs are still broken," Terry said through gritted teeth.

"Broken, but at least he's back on his feet again," said Marina, looking very pleased with herself.

"And he is capable of taking the examinations next month," said Kai. "What are you studying now? Potions?"

"Charms, but we can study Potions if you'd like," I said, having no problem with changing the study topic. Surprisingly enough, Potions had become my best subject this year, all thanks to my potions book, the very book that Terry was flipping through right now.

"There are a bunch of notes here in the margins," Terry said suspiciously. "Did you write these Harry? I see notes on how to cast spells I've never heard of."

I snatched the book. "I…uh," I stuttered, but I could see there was no way around Terry, and so, truthfully, I said, "I didn't write a word in that book. Whoever owned the thing before I did must've written all those notes. Most of them are shortcuts to create potions more efficiently, but some of them are for prank spells."

"One of them lifts the target into the air by their ankles," Ron said grumpily. "But another one glues the target's tongue to the roof of his or her mouth. Harry tried it on Peeves and Filch."

"That's funny," Terry said in a voice that meant he found none of this funny. "I wish I had been there to see it. But you should be careful Harry. Don't let these spells get too out of hand."

"He's right," said Hermione, who'd always detested that book. "You don't even know who wrote the notes in the first place. For all we know, they could be the work of a dark wizard."

"Hold on a moment," said Marina, pointing at the back cover. "There's something written on the back."

"This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince," read Kai. "Who is the Half-Blood Prince?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, mate," said Ron, scratching his head.

"Is he really a prince?" asked Marina curiously.

"It's probably just a nickname he gave himself," I said defensively. "Let's stop studying for now, shall we? We wanted to ask you three a question."

The fact that I couldn't read Terry's face while I explained what I'd overheard last night made me apprehensive.

"Sure, why not?" he said, shrugging. "It'll never work, but if you really want to, we'll keep our eyes out for supposed 'Justice League' activity," he said while making sarcastic quotations around Justice League.

"Oi!" said Ron hotly. "You don't believe Harry?"

"I don't think Terry means that, Ron," said Marina, putting a soothing hand on Ron's. "What he means is if there are Justice League, erm-people here, and no one's noticed…"

"Then there is a reason why no one has noticed their presence," said Kai, picking up the sentence.

"But we have information that they need to know," I pushed, quite cross by now.

"Like what, Malfoy being a Death-Eater? You don't know if they'll take your word for it, or react the same way Dumbledore did," said Terry, leafing idly through the contents of the Half-Blood Prince's potion book, a dreamy look on his face. He snapped the book shut. "Listen, mind if I take a look at this and give it back before Potions tomorrow?"

"Go ahead," I said, only slightly mollified.

"Well then," said Hermione brightly. She rose from her seat, and slipped her arm through Marina's. "I'm starved, shall we head off to dinner?"

Late that night, I lay in my bed, staring at the wooden celling. What Terry and the others said would have sounded sensible, but I didn't want sense right then, I wanted answers. Most importantly, I wanted more than anything to be right about Malfoy.

Deciding that I might have better luck falling asleep after a short walk, I crept down to the common room. I would have continued on through the portrait hole, had a lone figure by the lake not caught my eye through the window.

"Now who in their right mind would be out by the lake at this hour?" I murmured, tiptoeing towards the window. The figure knelt close to the water, cupping his hand to his face for a moment. Then, the figure sunk into the lake, the inky, black water swallowing him whole.

I rubbed my eyes, turned on my heels, and drifted back up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"I must be dreaming," I muttered, sinking back into bed, and falling asleep almost instantly. Little did I know, if I had just glanced up at the sky through the window, I could just make out the outline of another figure crouched on the tip of the nearest spire.

The Dark Knight took off without a sound. Gliding through the night, he smirked the smirk that strikes fear in the hearts of the wickedest men.

Free at last.

* * *

><p><strong>Willoffire123: I'm back<strong>

**Harry: No you're not**

**Willoffire123: Okay, you get to write the next chapter.**

**Harry: Fine, until next time!**


	14. The Evil Bat

**Harry: As told at the end of last chapter, I'm running the show today everyone!**

**Terry: You sound so pleased with yourself.**

**Harry: Of course I do! SHE's not here now. We get to call the shots on what happens. **

**Willoffire123: Not exactly.**

**Harry: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**Willoffire123: I'm like your editor-in-chief. My word is law.**

**Terry: Well since Harry's broke down into hysterical sobbing, I guess I'll be the one to say that Willoffire123 does not own Batman Beyond or Happy Potter.**

**Willoffire123: Don't you mean Harry Potter?**

**Terry: Same difference.**

**Willoffire123: No it's not, just look at him! The dude's an emotional wreck!**

**Harry: 'sob!' On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Terry<p>

I frowned down at my examination paper. Why should I know how to shoot red sparks out of a stick? This is never going to apply to my real life! Am I seriously missing sophomore year for this?

I glanced over at Marina, three desks to the right of me. She scribbled diligently while keeping her eyes glued on an empty chair that should belong to Harry Potter.

I brought my pencil to the comm. link in my ear and tapped out, in Morse code: _Do you two feel that?_

Marina tapped back a short 'yes'.

Kai, the only one not in the exam room, answered _"Yes, a large gathering of those Death Eaters are approaching fast through something called a vanishing cabinet." _

I scribbled down some answers and turned in my exam, Marina following my lead. With that, the two of us left the entrance hall, 2 hours early.

"We have to find Kai," said Marina.

"We have to set up defenses too," I said, frustrated. Where was Kai when you needed him?

Before the two of us could split up and begin our mission, Professor McGonagall appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah! Mr. Wayne, Miss Akoa, the headmaster has left you and Mr. Ro a message. If you would so kindly follow me to the headmaster's office."

"But Professor, the school's under-" I started before Marina stomped on my foot.

"Yes Mam," she said sweetly. "Will Kai be joining us in the headmaster's office?"

"Of course he will," said Professor McGonagall. If I knew better, I'd think that she was frustrated. She knows nothing about our purpose at this school, or our secret identities. "The message is for him as well isn't it? Pear Drop!"

The magical gargoyle so kindly jumped out of the way for us so that we could climb the moving staircase to Dumbledore's office.

Kai was waiting for us, sitting atop Dumbledore's desk, his legs swinging. I think he's still full of restless energy. Since he can't meditate with the ring here, I mean.

A hologram of Dumbledore, and another hologram of Superman were waiting for us as well.

"_Good evening," _said Dumbledore grimly. _"Minerva, if you would be so kind as to step out of the room?"_

"Of course, headmaster," said Professor McGonagall, sweeping out of the room, still looking disgruntled.

"Sir, we believe that a team of Death Eaters are on their way here right now through a vanishing cabinet," said Marina.

"Give the word, and we will begin setting up defenses," I added. "By the way, where are you?"

"_On my way back to the castle with Harry in tow," _said Dumbledore.

"_I've alerted Zatanna of your situation," _said Superman. _"But she's on a mission in deep space. Everyone else is tied up somewhere else. I can be there in four hours but until then, you three are on your own."_

"In case you haven't noticed, Superman," I grunted. "We are in a school filled with magic-users. I think we'll be fine."

"Part of our mission was to play bodyguard for Harry," said Marina. "Will he be alright?"

"_Harry will remain safe with me," _said Dumbledore. _"You focus on defending the castle. Notify the teachers at once."_

"None of them will take us seriously as students," said Marina, she began unbuttoning her blouse to reveal her sea green swimsuit underneath. Simultaneously, she let loose her blue hair from the bun she'd used to disguise herself.

Kai smiled and pointed his ring at himself. The school uniform vanished, only to be replaced with the uniform of the Green Lantern Core.

I smirked, pulling apart my shirt just enough to reveal the red tips of a bat.

"Aquagirl, Lantern, let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

I flew a couple feet behind Professor Dumbledore, in shock. The events of this evening included a special outing with the headmaster, a mysterious, cursed locket, and a lake filled with zombies. _Inferi_, is the fancy term. But they're basically zombies.

And that's not the end of it. Apparently the school's under attack. I wanted to say 'I told you so' so badly, but I refrained.

"Stick close to me, Harry!" called Dumbledore, his voice catching on the wind. "We're approaching the school."

"Right!" I said, willing my broom to speed up so that I was right next to Dumbledore. Wait a second, how are we going to pass through the boundaries?

I turned to ask Dumbledore, but I saw him muttering under his breath. Of course, he put up the enchantments, and now he was taking them down again.

We flew straight over the ramparts into total chaos. Students were running in fear from a group of hooded Death Eaters who were shooting spells in all directions, and generally causing mass panic.

"Harry, meet me on the Astronomy Tower," said Dumbledore, speeding off before I could ask why.

Ah well, those students need my help anyway. I went into a nosedive, touched the ground, and dismounted in front of a crowd of distressed, third-year Gryffindors.

I slid my wand out of my sleeve, ready to fight the approaching crowd of Death Eaters.

"_Crucio!"_

About a dozen different curses, mostly Crucio, came shooting at us at once.

Pointing my wand, I cried "_Protego Maxima!"_ and the most massive shield I'd ever conjured sprouted from my wand, blocking off this side of the courtyard.

The shield vanished as the Death Eaters got ready to cast another onslaught of curses.

"Everyone duck!" I ordered. I don't have another of those big Protegos left in me.

Instead of the curses sailing over our heads, a shining green wall erected in front of us, blocking the spells.

"That is quite enough of that."

The next thing I knew, Aquagirl came crashing over the ramparts riding a wave of water and began bashing the heads of any death eater she could find with her water whip.

Green Lantern, still holding the wall he'd created, came floating down to about 10 feet above the courtyard. He made a pushing movement, and the wall slammed into the group of Death Eaters, sending them sprawling.

Last, but not least, Batman came in for landing, slamming the heads of two death eaters together, and somersaulting over Mcnair. Mcnair fired a curse point blank at Batman, but he dodged the curse, grabbed Mcnair's wand, and punched Mcnair in the face. Mcnair hit the ground, out cold.

I was so busy watching the fight in awe that I didn't notice the giant almost squish me. If it hadn't been for Batman tackling me, the giant probably would have indeed squashed me.

"What are you doing here?" Batman growled. "You're supposed to be with Dumbledore."

All the questions I was posed to ask melted in my throat. Bloody hell, this guy is scary.

"Duck!" called Aquagirl from across the courtyard. Batman grabbed me by the shoulder and we both hit the floor as the giant hurled a boulder at the school.

"Don't move," Batman hissed. "I'm taking you to Dumbledore."

With that, he ran headfirst at the Giant.

Watching Batman, or Aquagirl or Green Lantern, fight can only be compared to watching a whirlwind. Batman raced up the wall of the ramparts, and propelled himself onto the Giant's shoulder. Batman ran across the Giant's shoulders and shot a rope that wrapped itself around the Giant's fist, then the ends of the rope shot towards the ground, the red bats embedding themselves in the ground like grappling hooks. Before the Giant could rip the rope out of the ground, Batman did the same thing to the other fist, then jumped off the Giant and secured his torso using the grappling hooks.

I was about to cheer when Batman doubled over.

I ran to his side. "Are you alright?"

Batman glared at me. No, I was wrong. He isn't scary, he's terrifying. "Fine. Why did you move?"

"You doubled over! I thought you were hurt," I said hotly, only to cower in fear as Batman loomed over me.

"I'm not important," he growled. "Where's Dumbledore?"

"Astronomy Tower!" I squeaked. Batman took off from the ground, grabbing me by the wrists in the process.

We landed on the Astronomy Tower to find Dumbledore surveying the chaos below.

"Ah, there you are, Harry," he said as we landed. "Thank you, Batman."

Batman tensed. "Sir-"

"I heard it," Dumbledore whispered. "Take Harry to the room below and wait. Do not come back up here until the coast is clear."

Batman tackled me yet again and dove below the giant revolving model of the earth to the storage room below.

"What-"

Batman clamped a hand over my mouth and pulled me into the shadows.

"Wand out, not a sound," he ordered under his breath. I complied, slipping my wand out of my sleeve.

"Good evening, Draco," said Dumbledore.

"I-I have to kill you now," came the trembling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"No, you don't," Dumbledore said simply. "You don't have to kill me Draco. You could help me instead, you know. I seem to have lost my wand."

"Shut up!" Draco half shouted, half cried. "You don't understand. He'll kill me! He'll kill my family!"

"We can help you, Draco," Dumbledore insisted. "We can protect your family."

I was ready to stun Malfoy into oblivion, but Batman still had a grip of steel on my arm. I didn't trust him not to break my jaw if I moved.

"That's enough, Draco," came the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. I felt Batman tense next to me. I glanced behind me to see the white slits narrowed in hate.

"Why don't you kill him already?" Bellatrix continued.

"Oh this is pointless. I TOLD you he'd never have the guts to kill him," came the voice of another Death Eater.

"Step aside, Draco. Let me do it!" said another, shrill-voiced Death Eater.

"Silence!" ordered Bellatrix. "The Dark Lord wants Draco to do it. Would you disobey the Dark Lord's orders? Go on Draco, kill him!"

"Oh, like you're one to talk," grumbled another Death Eater. "You and the house of Malfoy let the Bat escape."

"That's enough," came a new, sharper voice. Now it was my turn to tense and narrow my eyes in hate.

"Snape," I hissed.

"Snape…" said Dumbledore. "Please."

I peeked out just enough to see a look of utter disgust on Snape's face as he raised his wand.

"_Avada Kerdavra."_

Dull pain flared up in my knees from hitting the floor in shock as I watched the killing curse hit Dumbledore full on, then Dumbledore toppled backwards off the Astronomy Tower.

Before I could scream in horror, I noticed a lack of pressure on my arm. Batman had taken off, most likely to catch Dumbledore, and scattered a horde of Death Eaters in the process.

"Look out!"

"It's the Bat!"

"_Imperio!"_

That last one cast by Bellatrix caught my attention. I watched in terror as the curse hit Batman in the back. Batman froze in mid-air. Then, slowly, he turned to face the caster, the once white eye sockets now glowing red.

"Bloody hell that's creepy," said one Death Eater.

"Who cares?" said Bellatrix, coming into view as she approached the subdued Batman. "I don't know why we didn't do this earlier. It would have saved us hours of interrogation and torture sessions."

"This way, we won't have to rough him up for him to join us?" another Death Eater asked.

"Exactly," said Bellatrix. "Come here, little Bat."

Batman obliged, landing lightly on his feet.

"Come on, Batman," I murmured. "Fight the curse and take them out!"

Batman did no such thing, instead standing at attention in front of Bellatrix.

"Why the mask?" Bellatrix asked teasingly, reaching to take it off. "I miss your perky little glare!"

Batman grabbed Bellatrix's wrist.

"Huh," said another Death Eater. "Well that's new."

"He shouldn't be able to act at all on his own," barked Bellatrix. "Release!"

Batman obeyed.

"That must have been pure muscle memory," one of the Death Eaters said in awe.

"What is your name?" Bellatrix demanded.

"Forgive me, mistress. But every person whose ever learnt my true identity has wound up dead," he said in a deadpan voice.

"More muscle memory?" another Death Eater guessed.

"Not important. Clear the way for us then! We're leaving," said Bellatrix.

"Yes, mistress," said Batman, propelling himself down the stairs using his rocket boots.

"Impossible," I breathed, only to hold it there when Fenrier Greyback snarled "Someone's here."

"It's your imagination," snapped Bellatrix. "Come! We leave now!"

I let out my breath once the party of Death Eaters had finally disappeared down the stairs. Then, I remembered what had just happened.

Dumbledore died.

Finding Snape was the only thing that registered anymore, so I sprinted out the door and down the stairs into the raging battle.

A group of frightened Hufflepuffs stood huddled against a wall with yet another Death Eater looming over them. Bloody hell, how many of them were there? Fifty?

With a quick _"Stupefy"_ the Death Eater toppled over, loosing consciousness as he hit the floor.

"Harry," said a bewildered Ernie McMillan. "What's-"

"OUT OF THE WAY!" I roared, knocking through the group and continuing the chase. I leapt over the stairs in the Front Courtyard, and sprinted across the lawn. I could make out a large handful of escapees running in one clump, then, farther ahead, Snape and Malfoy, a dark winged shadow flying overhead.

"_Crucio!"_ I hollered, aiming for Snape's back. The curse missed, soaring over Snape's head, and hitting the shadow instead. Batman fell out of the sky and landed on top of Snape, writhing in agony.

"Get off me, boy," Snape snarled, kicking a still writhing Batman off him. "Keep going!" he barked to Malfoy.

"What about the Bat?" Malfoy asked shakily.

"Leave him, we'll deal with him in a moment. Now go!" Snape ordered.

Malfoy turned and sprinted towards the gates, apparating into thin air the moment he crossed the magical borderline.

"I'll deal with Potter," Snape spat to the remaining Death Eaters. He jabbed his wand behind my head. "The rest of you deal with _them_."

I stole a glance behind me to see Aquagirl sprinting towards us, Green Lantern hot on her trail, except in the air.

Bellatrix and Fenrier Greyback turned and fled.

"Batman, stop your whining and come with me," Bellatrix ordered, running straight into a newly constructed wall of solid-ice.

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM ANYWHERE," Aquagirl bellowed, a look of un-rivaled fury on her lovely face.

"You want a fight, Fish face?" Bellatrix sneered, throwing her arms wide. "Come at me!"

Meanwhile, Green Lantern had trapped the remaining Death Eaters, excluding Snape, Bellatrix and Greyback in a bubble of green energy.

"_Stupefy!"_ the force of the spell knocked me off my feet. I cursed, struggling to regain my footing as Snape advanced.

"Always be aware of your surroundings, Potter," Snape drawled.

"_Sectumsempra!" _I shouted, only for Snape to deflect the curse with a flick of his wand.

Snape grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, pulling me so that I was mere centimeters away from his hook-long nose.

"You dare use my own spells against me, boy?" he hissed. He threw me on the ground, hard. "Yes, I am the Half-Blood Prince!"

"You sound SO proud of yourself," I spat.

Snape turned to leave.

In desperation, I shouted. "He trusted you! He trusted you, and you killed him!"

Snape, froze, his back still facing me, then sprinted towards the gates, stunning Aquagirl, and freeing Bellatrix and Greyback from a block of ice in the process.

"I w-wouldn't f-follow if I w-were you, P-Potter," Bellatrix chattered over her shoulder. "You've got bigger problems to worry about. Batman, kill!"

Batman, who stopped writhing a while ago, gave me a feral grin.

"Yes, mistress." With a flick of his wrists, two gleaming red objects appeared in his hands. Batman crouched into a stance, but he stopped there, keeping his eyes glued on me.

"What's he doing?" I wondered aloud, my wand shaking as I pointing it at him like a muggle gun.

"He is waiting for you to make the first move," said Green Lantern, lowering the bubble to the ground next to Hagrid's hut and turning the bubble into a jail cell to hold the trapped Death Eaters. Green Lantern touched his ear, saying "GL to Watchtower, beam these criminals up for me, until the fight is over. Aquagirl has been stunned and Batman is-"

Without warning, Batman launched into the air, slammed into Green Lantern, and sent the two crashing down to earth. Instantly, the cage disappeared, letting thirty or so Death Eaters free with a cheer.

"Let's get out of-" called one of them, only to disappear in a flash of blue light, along with 14 others.

"RUN!" shrieked another one, and the survivors pelted towards the gates.

I started after them.

"Wait, Harry!" called Green Lantern, forming a wall to block Batman. "Leave them be, I need you to revive Aquagirl."

I didn't understand why reviving Aquagirl was more important than preventing the escape of 15 Death Eaters, but when Batman flipped over the wall and blasted Green Lantern backwards fifty feet, I did what I was told.

I knelt next to Aquagirl, pointed my wand at her face, and said _"Rennervate."_

Aquagirl snapped awake. "What's going on?" she demanded.

I pointed at the battle. "Green Lantern needs your help. He-"

Before I could finish, she was gone, riding a wave of water across the lawn to aid her small teammate.

I jogged after Aquagirl. Those two were going to need magical help to break Bellatrix's control over Batman.

Batman dodged every attempt Aquagirl and Green Lantern made to catch him, but each time he attempted to engage in close combat with one of them, he was forced to fall back and dodge water whips or glowing green hands from the other teammate.

"Oi!" I shouted. Batman whipped around in mid air and locked on to me, his next target.

"Oh no you don't," said Aquagirl, mimicking an overhand throw and sending her water whip shooting into the air. Miraculously, it wrapped around Batman's ankle like a lasso.

"Gotcha," said Aquagirl, making to lower him to the ground. "Harry, can you fix him?"

"I-" I started, but Batman activated his rocket boots, melting the water lasso, and rocketed towards me.

"No!" cried Aquagirl.

I turned and fled, leading Batman towards the gates.

"What's he doing?" I shouted franticly.

"If he catches up with you, he can either run you through with a batarang, or hit you with enough force to cause your heart to stop beating," Green Lantern shouted back.

Great, I'm going to die.

I sprinted through the gates, Batman gaining fast, too fast. He would catch me any second then.

SLAM!

The terrifying sound of Batman's rocket stopped, replaced by a small choking noise.

I skidded to a halt, turning to see why Batman had stopped trying to kill me.

Batman was on the ground, clutching his chest in front of a man I'd seen twice in hologram form, dozens of times on the news, and in legends of the greatest heroes of all time.

"That's enough, Batman," said the real, honest to goodness Superman. I jogged back to meet them, the stitch from the night's marathon of sprinting consuming my ability to breathe properly.

"You-are-Superman," I panted. Good job, Harry, stating the obvious. I could die of embaresment, but mainly exhaustion. Definitely exhaustion.

Batman saw me, and snarled, crouching like a hunted animal.

"Can you fix him?" asked Superman.

"I, uh-"

"You are a wizard, correct?" Superman asked again.

"Yeah, uh-"

"I would fix him now, if I were you, the last time I saw that look on his face, his victim ruptured both his eardrums, and lost his hearing for life," Superman said seriously. "I don't want to hurt him again; he's already injured."

"I. uh, yes, of course," I spluttered like an idiot, raising my wand. What was the spell again?

Batman tensed.

"It's okay, Batman," said Superman, taking a cautious step forward. Batman pounced. Did he always have claws? Regardless, those claws were trying to claw my face off, but Superman kept a firm grip on Batman's arm.

"Now would be great," said Superman.

"I-" I choked. I froze up. I couldn't remember the spell. What was the incantation?

Where's Hermione when you need her.

Superman sighed, and squeezed Batman's arm.

A sickening crack echoed through the night, followed by Batman's howl of pain.

"Harry, NOW!" Superman shouted.

"_Finite Incantatum!" _I cried. The jet of white light entered Batman through the mouth, making his body glow for a fleeting moment. Then, the white glow died from his eye sockets, and he went limp in Superman's arms.

My knees gave way and I hit the ground next to Batman, the world around me spinning like a top. Batman, his arm was-

Then I saw it, Batman's arm, I mean.

I wretched the contents of whatever I'd eaten in the past few hours onto the cobblestone, Superman waiting patiently. As if that wasn't bad enough, you'll never believe what I did next.

I looked at his arm again. His disfigured, bent in one too many places arm.

I screamed in horror.

"HARRY!" Superman bellowed, slapping me across the cheek.

I choked, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"Sorry, but I need you to pull yourself together," said Superman. "Can you walk on your own?"

I nodded, still in shock.

"Good," he said with a reassuring smile. He bent over and gently lifted into his arms the same person who's arm he'd just mangled. "Let's go back to the castle."

We walked in silence. I was careful not to look at either Batman or Superman, the memory of Batman's arm painfully fresh in my mind's eye. We reached the gates, something nagging my brain. What was it?

Superman bumped into an invisible wall. Oh, the boundaries.

"What's going on?" asked Superman, adjusting Batman in his arms.

"I'll give you the short version," I said grimly. "Batman's hurt, Dumbledore's dead, and we're locked out of Hogwarts."

* * *

><p><strong>Willoffire123: Holy frick this chapter is long.<strong>

**Harry: You just don't know when to quit, do you?**

**Willoffire123: What are you talking about? This was YOUR chapter, remember?**

**Harry: Liar.**

**Willoffire123: You shush. Anyway, I know what some of you dolts are thinking. When are Harry and the others going to learn that Terry's Batman?**

**Harry: What was that?**

**Willoffire123: What was what?**

**Harry: that**

**Willoffire123: what?**

**Harry: Something about Batman?**

**Willoffire123: I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Harry: You said something about Batman, I know you did.**

**Willoffire123: You've been here for close to two years now Harry, I think you might be going a little loopy.**

**Harry: But-**

**Willoffire123: NO BUTS! Until next time folks!**


	15. Can You Keep a Secret?

**Harry: I'm bored**

**Terry: Where the hell is Willoffire123?**

**(Wall explodes, leaving a battle-wary author in the rubble)**

**Terry: Where the hell have you been?**

**Willoffire123: Trying to find a way in. I've been locked out for months.**

**Harry: How? Usually you're locked in.**

**Willoffire123: Oh it was horrible. I was jumped by a most frightening creature.**

**Terry: Really.**

**Willoffire123: Yes, it was called **_**Writersius Blockius.**_

**Harry: *Gasp!***

**Terry: How did you survive?**

**Willoffire123: By using idea bunnies of your eternal torture to blow up the wall!**

**Terry: Wait, wh-**

**Willoffire123: I don't own Batman Beyond or Harry Potter! On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Terry<p>

_I studied the raging battle below with interest. The moment I saw myself rocket up to the Astronomy Tower, Harry in tow, I knew something was wrong._

"_**You're unconscious, dummy," **__said a voice from behind me._

_I turned. "Zatanna?"_

"_**Who else would it be? Morpheus himself?" **__Zatanna scoffed. _

"_How'd I get here?" I asked. I gestured below us at the battle. "What's all this?"_

"_**I just told you," **__said Zatanna, impatiently tapping her foot on thin-air. __**"You're unconscious. Your mind shut down as a sort of defense mechanism when Superman broke your arm."**_

"_Wait a minute," I said, clutching my arm. "Superman did WHAT?"_

"_**It wasn't his fault," **__said Zatanna, holding up her hands in defense. __**"He had to do something to keep you from killing Harry."**_

_If it was possible to fall to your knees in mid-air, I'd just accomplished it. _

"_Zatanna," I said slowly. "What did I do?"_

_Zatanna's exasperated face softened slightly. __**"It wasn't your fault either. Bellatrix Lestrange put the Imperius Curse on you."**_

_I looked at her blankly._

"_**She possessed you," **__said Zatanna, the impatient glare back on her face._

"_Like…a ghost?" I asked, shuddering at the thought._

"_**No," **__said Zatanna. __**"More like you were her puppet. After you chased Harry out the gates, Superman broke your arm to give Harry time to cast the counter-curse on you."**_

"_There's more?" I asked. There was always more. No way my life would ever be that simple._

"_**At the moment, the three of you are locked out of Hogwarts," **__said Zatanna. __**"Harry knows a way back into the castle, but what those two don't know is that there's a group of Death Eaters, the ones who escaped Green Lantern's cell, waiting to pounce. They'll have to fight."**_

"_Tell me how to get out of here," I demanded. "They'll need my help."_

_Zatanna whacked me on the head with her wand. __**"Did you listen to a word I said earlier? Let me spell it out for you. YOU. HAVE. A. BROKEN. ARM. Trust me, you don't want to see what your arm looks like right now. Your mind shut down for a reason, Terry. That on top of all the other injuries you sustained in that hell-hole: Malfoy Manor, you wouldn't be able to keep your cool, much less fight."**_

_I opened my mouth to protest._

"_**Rest, Terry," **__said Zatanna. __**"You deserve it. I'll even stay to keep you company."**_

"_What about-," I started._

"_**They'll be fine," **__she assured me. __**"Harry's more capable than you think."**_

_The scene changed. Now, instead of watching a raging battle from above the courtyard, the two of us drifted behind two dark figures creeping their way along the outermost wall of the castle. The smaller one was in front, a speck of light coming from the tip of his wand. The bigger one brought up the rear, a black bundle in his arms._

"_**Check it out," **__said Zatanna, pulling me in front of the people. With a start, I realized the two were Harry and Clark. The black bundle Clark was carrying? Me, of course. _

"_**Now we can watch their fight in real time," **__she said with a grin._

_I stared at my limp body. "This is so weird." _

_The white sockets of my mask were open, glowing faintly in the darkness. Clark moved slightly slower than Harry, possibly making sure not to jostle my arm._

_Oh god._

"_I can't see my arm," I said, trying to lean forward and get a closer look. Clark had my right arm cradled against my chest, making it difficult to see its state._

_Zatanna whacked me in the gut with her wand, making me grunt. We watched my limp body in real time grunt in his sleep._

"_What was that for?" I complained._

"_**You don't want to see that," **__she said nervously. __**"You really don't want to see that."**_

_Normally, I'd ignore her, and push forward. But this was Zatanna we were talking about. If this made her nervous, I decided, then it would be best to take her advice._

_And so, the two of us drifted along, unable to warn Harry or Clark of the Death Eaters following from the edge of the forest._

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

"Hogwarts has several underground tunnels leading into the castle," I explained to Superman. "The entrance to the only one that's not blocked off is in the Shrieking Shack."

Batman grunted, and Superman adjusted his arms, taking care not to let Batman's right arm slip off his chest.

"I can't see past the wall," said Superman. "The magical boundaries are most likely blocking my x-ray vision. The battle inside seems to have more or less come to a halt."

He stopped. "However, I can't say the same for outside the walls."

"What do you-," I started.

Superman shushed me. Slowly, he knelt, gently laying Batman on the ground.

He straightened. "We're being followed."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, than 15 curses came hurtling at us from the forest.

Superman tore free a chunk of earth. His makeshift shield blocked every curse before crumbling to dust.

"Harry, using that wand now would be great," said Superman.

"Oh, right," I said, another round of red jets of light flying our way. "_Protego!"_

For one, heart-stopping moment, my wand produced nothing. Then, the blue shield erupted from the tip of my wand, the curses bouncing off harmlessly.

Superman scooped up Batman. "Run for it!" he ordered. "We need to find cover; we're sitting ducks out here."

The two of us sprinted for the Shrieking Shack. As I ran, I pointed my wand at the ground directly in front of the forbidden forest.

"_Glacius," _I ordered, and my wand obeyed, turning the mossy earth to ice.

I dove behind a boulder blocking us from our attackers, and just out of range of the Whomping Willow.

I chanced a look around the boulder. Two Death Eaters attempted to advance, but couldn't find solid footing on the newly frozen earth.

I thanked my non-existent lucky stars that for that one Charms lesson in my third-year, I payed attention enough to learn the freezing charm.

"That won't hold them for long," said Superman, propping the still unconscious Batman against the boulder. "Where's this 'Shrieking Shack' you speak of?"

I pointed at the Whomping Willow. "Underneath the tree."

Superman gave me a quizzical look. "And how is it we get under this tree?"

"There's a hole at the base of the tree," I explained. "That's the entrance to the tunnel. The tunnel leads straight to the Shrieking Shack."

"That's all I need to know," said Superman, making to move. I pulled him down again.

"No it's not," I argued.

"I don't mean to rush you, Harry," said Superman. "But our friends over there are melting through your ice."

"There's a reason why the tree is called the 'Whomping' Willow," I said. "Once you're in range, it will try to smash you. There should be a knot to press that freezes the tree."

Superman muttered something rather unflattering about magic under his breath. "Where's the knot?"

I poked around the boulder to scan the Whomping Willow before turning back to Superman with a gulp.

"On the other side of the tree."

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way," said Superman. "Can you move while casting that shield?"

"Yes, but not very fast," I admitted.

"We'll go the long way," said Superman. "Around the tree. I'll fend off the tree, while your shield fends off the thugs back there. When we get to the other side, you press the knot, we run back, grab Batman, go down the hole just as the tree unfreezes, preventing our attackers from following us."

I nodded. It was a good plan; risky, but if it worked, a good plan. "Are you sure you can handle the tree?"

Superman cracked his knuckles. "I think I'll be fine." He rose, preparing to take flight. "Shall we then?"

With the reassurance of having the Man of Steel as my bodyguard, I sprinted out from behind the boulder as far as I could before the Death Eaters realized what was happening.

"_Crucio!"_

I reluctantly cast Protego and kept moving. Moving at my speed felt dangerous. I was exposed; I needed to get to cover.

But I couldn't sprint. Moving while maintaining a spell felt like moving through very thick snow, reducing me to walking speed. Superman flew above my head as I walked, just outside of my vision.

Then, the tree noticed us.

All I registered was a dull thumping noise coming from somewhere above me, and twigs raining down on my head. I plowed on, focusing on maintaining the shield.

"Superman?" I called up to him. "Can you see the knot?"

"I don't know what I'm looking for, Harry," he called back in between thumps. "You have to do it."

I twisted to my left. I could see the knot, just outside range of my feet.

"Lucky stars, do your thing," I prayed, then turned and dove for the knot.

The incoming branch froze mere inches away from my chest the moment my hand touched the knot.

"All clear!" I called up to Superman. He didn't answer, instead gliding gently to the ground, his hands raised.

"Harry," he said calmly. "Follow me slowly."

"What for?" I said, bewildered. "If we don't move quickly, the tree-."

"Just do as I say, Harry," Superman ordered sternly, striding back the way we came.

I followed, still bewildered. That was when it hit me.

Why had the Death Eaters stopped casting at us?

I found the horrifying answer as we rounded the tree. All fifteen Death Eaters had melted away the Glacius ice. I counted fourteen Death Eaters with wands pointed at our hearts. The fifteenth, had Batman slung over his shoulder.

"Wand down, Potter," ordered the fifteenth, jabbing the tip of his wand against Batman's skull. "Or the Bat gets it."

Slowly, I slipped my wand down my shirt sleeve, and held my hands up, copying Superman.

"We don't want any trouble," said Superman. "Put down Batman, and nobody gets hurt."

The fifteenth chuckled. "I don't think that's how this works. You see, all three of you are very valuable to the Dark Lord. You, Supes, the leader of the Justice League."

He pointed his wand at me. "The one boy the Dark Lord wants dead more than anyone in the world."

He dropped Batman un-ceremoniously onto the ground. "This one's caused us all kinds of problems, but makes a damn good weapon under the Imperius Curse. And you're all in the same place."

He kicked Batman hard in the ribs.

"Leave him alone!" I heard myself cry without my brain's permission.

Chuckles arose from the group. The fifteenth knelt down next to Batman's head.

"Oh, but wouldn't you like to see his face, Potter?" he said smoothly. From this distance, I could just make out his hand reaching for the back of Batman's head.

"See, we all know what he looks like already."

Superman tensed.

"Superheros are very picky 'bout their secret identities. 'Specially this one. He infiltrated Hogwarts, you know. Maybe you can put a name to the face for us," he said maliciously.

I looked on in a mixture of frozen horror and fascination as the Death Eater pulled off Batman's mask. I felt like I was intruding upon something very private, and made to look away.

But I couldn't. This was one of life's greatest mysteries: Batman's secret identity.

"Superman?" I asked pleadingly. "What do we…"

My question died in my throat. The Death Eater tossed Batman's mask aside, and gave him another kick in the ribs.

"Looks 'bout your age, Potter," the Death Eater said giddily. "Think you might recognize him?"

I gulped. I did indeed recognize the face of history's most mysterious superhero.

But I had no intention of telling him that that face belonged to none other than Terry Wayne.

"This scum's a puzzling one," said the Death Eater, giving him another kick. This time, the kick flipped Terry over, causing him to roll to a stop against the legs of another Death Eater.

"Oi! Watch where you fling that thing," the other Death Eater said in disgust, lowering his wand.

Superman's knuckles were white as snow, every inch of his body poised to attack.

The new Death Eater brought up his foot, and stomped on Batman's face.

I couldn't exactly make out what was happening from this distance, but I saw the offending Death Eater loose his balance, and fall on his back.

"No, you watch where you step," Terry said calmly, getting to his feet, ignoring the fourteen wands trained on him like rifles.

"Can't a guy ever sleep in peace around here?" he grumbled.

"_Stu-,"_ began the one who'd kicked Terry. Terry disarmed him, and had him in a headlock before the spell could leave his mouth.

"Oh, I'm not done with you," he said coolly. "Nobody unmasks me and lives to tell the tale."

"What do we do?" I hissed at Superman.

Superman relaxed. "We wait."

"Seriously?" I said in disbelief.

"Terry can take care of himself," Superman insisted. "Watch."

"Even with a broken arm?"

"Study the fight closely," said Superman.

I did as I was told. "And?"

"Does it look like he needs that arm?" Superman questioned.

With one sweeping kick, Terry knocked 3 of them off their feet, the 3 Death Eaters lost consciousness the moment their heads slammed against the ground.

"No," I admitted. "Not at all."

Like a shadow, Terry advanced on the fifteenth, and final Death Eater.

The Death Eater saw all his allies sprawled across the ground, possibly dead, and knew he was next. He closed his eyes, waiting for the end that never came.

Terry lifted his prey into the air by his collar.

"What does Voldemort want with the Justice League?" he asked in a deadly cool voice.

"I'm not telling you anything, boy," the Death Eater spat.

Terry slammed the Death Eater against the ground. "Wrong answer."

"Terry," interrupted Superman, glancing behind him. "I hate to interrupt your scarring Harry for life, but there's a tree behind us that's about to wake up and clobber all of us to death. So if we could keep moving…"

A fleeting look of horror crossed Terry's face when he realized I was there, but it passed as quickly as it came. Terry bent over, scooping something off the ground before knocking the Death Eater unconscious.

"Fine," he said, standing up and bending his broken arm, in ways that should be illegal, to put his mask back on.

"He just-," I started, only for Superman to shush me.

"Don't remind him; it'll only make him go into shock," he warned.

I barely had time to register Terry tackling me for what felt like the umpteenth time since the start of the night, before my back collided with the dark, dank floor of the tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack.

"What was that for?" I demanded.

Terry scowled and pointed at the hole we had just fallen down. "Tree."

Superman dove down the open hole, landing gracefully on his feet.

"Well that was fun," he said half-heartedly. "Harry, care to lead the way?"

We walked in silence, my wand tip, and the glowing eye sockets of Terry's suit providing the only light allowing us to navigate along the dark corridor.

Finally, I felt brave enough to ask what I was sure Terry had been waiting to hear.

"Why?"

"Oh, like you would have told me," he snapped. "Harry, there are some secrets that are never meant to be shared."

I glanced behind me at Superman. "Then I'm guessing your secret identity's also a big secret?"

"I'm sorely tempted to tell you who he is," said Terry, still scowling. "But you've already got a big enough death sentence with just my secret."

Choosing to ignore that last bit, I decided to push my luck even further. "Why did you become Batman?"

I cleared my throat hastily, anxious to finish my question before Terry could strangle me. "I mean, what was your motif? Surely fighting crime can't be very high on after school job choices. So why do you do it?"

I braced, waiting for Terry to throttle me from behind. Instead, he pushed past me to take the lead, giving me an almost regretful look as he passed.

"Because no one else will."

* * *

><p><strong>Willoffire123: That was great! Nothing beats turning out a new chapter after facing the dreaded <strong>_**Writersius Blockius.**_

**Terry: At least you didn't make me look like a wimp.**

**Harry: Since when do you EVER look like a wimp? I'm the one who looks like a wimp here!**

**Terry: That's because you are.**

**Harry: Hey! Willoffire123, tell him I'm not a wimp.**

**Willoffire123: Oh no, you're not bringing me into this one. Until next time!**


	16. Cleanup

**Harry: Where the hell have you been?**

**Willoffire123: Occupied.**

**Terry: Occupied? OCCUPIED? YOU LEFT ME WITH A BROKEN ARM FOR 3 MONTHS! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY SUFFERING FOR YOU TO BE SO 'OCCUPIED'?**

**Willoffire123: Lots of things, actually.**

**Terry: I feel so loved.**

**Willoffire123: I have a life, you know.**

**Harry: And because you have a life, the rest of us don't get to have our lives. So…**

**Terry & Harry: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**

**Willoffire123: Okay! Jeez, you guys are jumpy. I don't own Batman Beyond or Harry Potter. On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

I may have passed through this tunnel an endless number of times, but tonight, the trek felt especially long. I led the way, just as I do for Ron and Hermione when the three of us use this tunnel to get in and out of the castle. Only this time, it wasn't Ron and Hermione following me. Instead, the masked vigilante, and holy terror of Neo-Gotham, Batman, and the Man of Steel, Superman trailed behind me. Superman kept trying to use his communicator to reach the heroes inside the school, but with no luck. Each time his communicator sparked out, the Man of Steel would curse magic, and try again.

And Batman? I was trying very hard not to glance back at Batman. Every time I did, I was met with a glare that made me want to crawl into a dark hole, and whither away into nothingness. For now that I knew that the mysterious and terrifying Batman was secretly Terry Wayne, my exchange student friend from Gotham, Terry may never look at me without that glare again.

The few glances I did sneak behind me, however, showed Terry leaning heavily against the wall for support, his broken arm hanging at a nature-defying angle against his chest. If I tuned out Superman's cursing, and the pounding of my heartbeat, I could hear Terry panting, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

Fearful for my life, I merely asked him "How's your arm?"

"Trying not to think about it," grunted Terry. "Thanks for reminding me."

"You know, just because I know your secret now doesn't mean that after nine months, you suddenly have to start acting like Malfoy," I said softly, stopping to turn and meet Terry's white, eye sockets.

Terry's glare softened. "Harry, I almost killed you back there. If Superman hadn't stopped me when he did, your blood would be on my hands. I'm only 16, Harry. Do you really think I can handle murder?"

"But you're Batman!" I argued. "Surely you see this all the time."

"Are you saying you wanted me to kill you?" he asked. I couldn't see it through his mask, but I'm sure his eyebrow was raised in skepticism.

"Of course not!" I said hotly. "But-"

"The Batman doesn't kill," Terry said adamantly. "I may strike fear in the hearts of my enemies. I've brought grown men and women within an inch of death before, but I will not kill a human being; nobody in the JLU will."

Superman chose that moment to add: "Just because we enforce the law doesn't mean we're exempt from it, and murder is the worst kind of evil."

"Going back to you trying to kill me," I said. "You were under the Imperious Curse; you had no control over what you were doing. So even if you tried to kill me, and you're secretly Batman, I'd still like to be your friend," I said hesitantly. "Can I?"

Terry looked ready to smile when Superman's communicator finally broke through to his contact inside the castle.

"Oh thank god. Aquagirl! We're in a tunnel leading under the school, what's the situation inside the castle?"

Aquagirl's bone-chilling response echoed down the empty tunnel.

"_Forget about that, you need to get out of there right now! We just had a run in with the last group of giants, and we knocked a few support beams loose. The foundations underneath Hogwarts are shaking, you need to move before that tunnel caves in!"_

Sure enough, the tunnel celling gave a mighty shake, almost as if telling us to listen to Aquagirl, and hurry up.

"We need to get out of here," I said urgently. The three of us turned and sprinted down the tunnel, the distant sound of falling earth coming closer and closer with each passing second.

A sinking feeling told me to look back, rewarding me with the realization that Batman was not behind Superman, as I'd hoped. Instead, Terry lay sprawled on the ground, struggling to get up.

"Superman!" I cried.

Before I could blink, Superman vanished, returning in a heartbeat with Terry on his back.

"Batman, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Visor's fried," said Terry, his voice alarmingly distant. "I can't see anything."

The rumbling of falling earth grew louder, reminding us to keep moving. And so, the two of us sprinted on. Superman carried Terry, who was on the brink of unconsciousness, on his back.

For the third time that night, I ran for my life, willing my feet to slam harder against the earth, propelling me faster towards the exit. Chunks of earth fell around me, bits of rock slashing at my flesh, only propelling me faster towards safety. What felt like a lifetime later, the earthy floor turned into a tiled one. Waiting for Superman to pass safely by me, I raised my wand and yelled _"Protego!"_ bracing myself for the impact of tons of earth hitting my shield. The wall of earth slammed against my shield. I staggered sideways, slamming against the wall. But, to my credit, the shield held. Once the rumble of falling earth had stopped, and Superman had used his laser vision to turn the top-heavy mound of earth into a molten wall, we turned our attention to Batman, whose breathing grew shallower by the minute.

"Batman, stay with me," ordered Superman.

"Clark," Batman gasped. "Make it go away."

"I can't, Terry," Superman said softly, gently propping him against the wall, and lowering down to stare down those blank eye-sockets.

"But Clark," Batman choked, his voice full of heart-wrenching pain. "It _hurts_."

In one swift movement, Superman had removed Batman's mask, and in another, his hand was against Terry's forehead.

Terry's face frightened me more than anything I'd seen this night. His skin had turned the color of dirty snow, the white with the grayish-tinge. His eyes were glassy, and bright with fever.

"You're not dying on me yet, kid," said Superman, putting Terry's mask back on, and lifting him back to his feet, this time forcing him to walk by merely slinging Terry's good arm over his shoulder. "Bruce would have my head. Harry, you coming? We need to get your cuts checked out."

I shook my head vigorously to get the image of that broken Terry out of my head.

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

Thankfully the stone gargoyle still leapt out of the way as we approached it. I climbed out first, turning back to help pull Terry up. Before Superman climbed out, I got a good look at our surroundings.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

Half of the stairs leading to the Divination classroom lay in ruins near my feet. A long, wide crack in the floor started where I stood, and stretched out beyond my line of sight. A thick layer of dust hung in the air, covering everything with an extra layer of gloom. And in the middle of everything stood a blue-haired girl in a swimsuit.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" she cried, picking her way through the wreckage to meet us. She took one look at Terry, and her face fell.

"Okay, so maybe you're not alright," she said, turning on her earpiece. "Lantern, I found them. Send group 8 up to the Divination Tower; the stairs are in ruins."

She turned off her earpiece. "Follow me. Madame Pomfrey and her healers are in the Great Hall. Thankfully, she doesn't have too many patients, so she should be able to treat those cuts, Harry."

I blinked. "What about Terry? He-"

Aquagirl had me pinned against the ground before I could finish my sentence.

"Easy, Marina," said Superman.

"He knows," said Terry.

Aquagirl pulled me to my feet again.

The realization didn't hit me properly at first. Then,

"Marina?"

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"You're Aquagirl?" I asked, astonished.

"Say it a little louder, why don't you?" grumbled Terry. "The people in the Great Hall didn't catch that."

"Sorry," I apologized. "So does that mean that Kai…"

"Yes," said Marina in defeat.

When I learned Terry's secret, I had assumed that the other two were superheroes as well. Although now, hearing it for myself, it was no less shocking than hearing Terry's secret.

"That's not important right now," said Marina. "We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me down the stairs.

"Ow, Marina, that hurts," I protested. She released me, shooting me a half annoyed, half apologetic look.

"Sorry, Harry," she apologized.

"A warning to you, Harry," said a voice from behind us. Kai-Ro, also known as the Green Lantern floated down the steps to meet us. "If you use our names in public one more time, while we are in our hero persona, you will leave us no choice but to wipe your memory."

I blinked, slightly taken aback. "My memory?"

"Oh, not all of your memory," Marina, err, Aquagirl assured me. "Only from the moment you learned our secret."

She spun on her heels, and motioned for us to keep moving.

"Come on," she urged. "Madame Pomfrey's right there."

"Yes, we will accompany you," said Green Lantern.

"Oh no you won't," said Aquagirl. "The cleanup crew still needs your help."

"Very well," said Green Lantern, floating off to join a group of students heading out to the grounds.

"Madame Pomfrey! Here's another one for you," said Aquagirl, offering me to Madame Pomfrey.

The school nurse looked disheveled. Her apron was smeared with a mixture of what looked like slime, dirt, and blood. Her usually neat bun of hair stuck out in odd directions. Despite her appearance, Madame Pomfrey calmly sat me down on a chair, and began inspecting my arms and face.

"You're lucky most of these are quite shallow, dearie," she said kindly, wiping my arms and face down with a stinging liquid. With a wave of her wand, I felt my cuts close on their own.

"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey," I said, making to get up.

She stopped me. "Not so fast, Mr. Potter. The cut on your shoulder needs bandaging. You can go find your friends once I'm done with you."

"But Madame Pomfrey," I protested. "Batman's been injured. He needs your help."

"I think you must still be in shock, dearie," said Madame Pomfrey, giving me a look of pity. "Batman isn't here."

"He is! He followed me down here. See…" I trailed off. Madame Pomfrey was right; both Batman, and Superman were nowhere to be found.

"Aquagirl, group 4 needs your help putting out fires in the Forbidden Forest," said one of the two people I wanted to see the most right now.

"I'm on it," said Aquagirl. "Ron, wasn't it? Thanks. I think there's someone here who wants to see you," she said, gesturing to me, and running out the doors onto the grounds.

Ron grinned. "Harry! You're alive!" He attempted to hug me, only for Madame Pomfrey to shoo him away. He settled instead for sitting on a heap of rubble next to me. Despite being covered in dirt, and sporting a rip in his shirt, Ron looked perfectly fine.

He told me exactly what happened, from evacuating the exam room up until now.

"That's incredible," I said, with Madame Pomfrey's permission, standing up. "You haven't seen Batman or Superman, have you?"

"No, mate. I've seen Aquagirl and Green Lantern though. Superman was never here. Batman was with the other two earlier, then he sort of disappeared. Hogwarts would have been overrun by now if the Justice League hadn't turned up," Ron said eagerly. "You were right to want their help. But your story must be the real one. Where's Dumbledore?"

While running and fighting for my life, my survival instinct allowed me to push Dumbledore to the back of my mind. Now, with the danger gone, the crushing reality returned, the memory of that flash of green light and the crumpled body toppling over the edge of the Astronomy Tower came back, the scene just as vivid as when it happened.

"Harry?" Ron asked, his grin faltering. "What's the matter?"

I looked my best mate in the eyes, and voiced the horrible truth that I'd managed to deny all night.

"Dumbledore's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Willoffire123: I'm back!<strong>

**Terry: So what? You're probably going to disappear again for four months.**

**Willoffire123: I hope not. I'll have a surprise for you when I come back, I'd hate to make you wait.**

**Harry: Oh joy.**

**Terry: It's probably more torture.**

**Willoffire123: You'll see. Until next time!**


	17. Recovery

**Willoffire123: Whew! School year's almost over!**

**Terry: Shouldn't you be studying?**

**Harry: You know, for exams? They're kinda next week.**

**Willoffire123: Nah, I'm good. This helps me focus. Besides, by the time this is up, exams will be long over.**

**Harry:…huh?**

**Terry: Well if you're so focused, how come you forgot the disclaimer?**

**Willoffire123: That's YOUR job, Einstein.**

**Terry:…**

**Harry: Willoffire123 doesn't own Batman Beyond or Harry Potter.**

**Terry: On with the chapter!**

**Willoffire123: Hey! That's my job!**

**Terry: You forgot!**

* * *

><p>Superman<p>

The moment Marina had dragged the boy down the stone staircase, I had M'gann beam us up to the Watchtower. I half expected her and a team of medics to be waiting to intercept us when we arrived, but she was the only medic on site when we arrived on the landing bay.

"I'm a team of one now," she explained, taking Terry from me. She cradled his unconscious form with surprising ease, being careful to support his left arm.

"What happened to him?" she demanded as we flew to the med ward.

"Cracked ribs, internal bleeding and a broken arm," I answered.

"No," said M'gann. "That's his condition. What happened to him?"

"He was possessed by the witch Bellatrix Lestrange," I said after a period of pause. Unable to meet M'gann's eyes, I decided instead on studying the eternal mass of space that existed on the other side of the window, dotted with the white lights we knew as stars.

"And?" asked M'gann.

"And I broke his arm when he tried to kill our client, Harry Potter," I said guiltily.

We flew into the medical bay without a word. M'gann set Terry down on the nearest bed.

"He knew exactly what he was getting into," said M'gann. "Now, let's get him into the operating room. I left another team there waiting to intercept him."

* * *

><p>Terry<p>

I woke to a blinding white light in my face and the taste of sandpaper in my mouth. Everything was hazy at first, but I could've sworn I saw two M'ganns and two Supermans sitting next to my bed.

"Glad to see you awake," said M'gann. "Don't worry, nobody's allowed in here until you've got your full costume on again."

"What do you…?" I trailed off, noticing I was dressed in nothing save for my boxers.

"You should never have gotten out of bed before you were completely healed," said Superman. "Is what I would say if I was talking to anyone who wasn't you."

M'gann smacked Superman on the arm. "Clark! He was up and working with four cracked ribs!"

"And he would be doing it with or without our advice," said Superman. "Right, Terry?"

"Yeah," I croaked, slowly trying to sit up.

M'gann stopped me. "Oh no you don't. Regardless of what Clark says, you're under my watch now. I won't let you get up until I say so. Got it?"

"Fine," I grumbled. There was no reasoning with M'gann when she got like that. It was better to just go along with her orders.

Besides, my arm and chest really did hurt a lot.

"What happened after I passed out?" I asked Clark as M'gann pushed me back down into bed.

"Not much," said Clark. "Marina distracted Harry for us, leading him to the nurse to get his cuts treated while M'gann beamed us up to the Watch Tower. You passed out on the way up here."

"I don't remember anything after Dumbledore…" I trailed off again. That was right. Dumbledore, our employer, and my headmaster for the past year, was now dead.

"I know," said Superman. "There was nothing you could've done to stop it.

"I was right there," I said in a hollow voice. "I saw it happen."

"That's the thing about magic," said M'gann. "Once it happens, there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Superman stood. "I need to go meet with Professor McGonagall. That won't be the last Death Eater attack. Zatanna's already agreed to become a Justice League envoy to the Ministry of Magic for the next year. We need to plan it all out with Professor McGonagall."

"M'gann…?" I tried asking.

"Save your strength," said my Marshin friend. "I'm not going anywhere. As your nurse, I will stay here until you're all healed."  
>"Thanks," I croaked, surprised at how raspy my voice sounded.<p>

M'gann tipped a glass of water down my throat. The water felt deliciously cool on my sandpaper tongue, quenching my thirst easily.

"Get some rest, Terry," she said softly. "You deserve it."

She didn't need to tell me twice; I was already asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Willoffire123: So this was just a quick chapter update before I go to camp again.<strong>

**Terry: Try not to fall off your horse this time.**

**Willoffire123: Hahaha you're not funny**

**Terry: I try to be.**

**Harry: She's not even riding this summer though, right?**

**Willoffire123: Right.**

**Terry: Why not?**

**Willoffire123: Because there are plenty of other things to do at camp, and I'd rather spend my summer AT camp instead of AT physical therapy.**

**Harry: But you'll update when you get back right?**

**Willoffire123: Yup! The next chapter will be the last you see of me for a LONG time, Harry, as it will be the last of this story.**

**Harry: WHAT?**

**Willoffire123: Until next time!**


	18. The End

**Willoffire123: Well, it looks like it's finally here.**

**Terry: About goddamn time! It's been three months, woman!**

**Willoffire123: Good news! You'll never have to wait for me to update again after this.**

**Harry: You're not saying what I think you're saying. Are you?**

**Willoffire123: Yes. We've reached the final chapter.**

**Harry: Wow…**

**Willoffire123: I've been torturing you over the course of two stories for almost three years now. That's all you have to say?**

**Harry: I don't know what else to say. **

**Willoffire123: Then let Terry say it for you.**

**Terry: Willoffire123 doesn't own Harry Potter or Batman Beyond. **

**Willoffire123: Harry?**

**Harry: Oh, alright. On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

I didn't remember much about Dumbledore's funeral; lots of crying, the white casket being lowered into the earth, Rufus Scrimgeour giving a long, pompous speech that none of us listened to, and this dead feeling in my chest.

I gazed out over the lake after the service was over, fingering the fake locket that Dumbledore had sacrificed so much for, and trying to gather my thoughts. Without saying a word, Ron and Hermione sat on either side of me.

"What happens next?" asked Ron after a period of silence.

I thought about it for a moment. I'd been contemplating my next move all night. Now, when Ron asked me the question, I finally knew my answer.

"I'm not coming back next year," I admitted.

"Well that's a given," said Hermione.

"Here's the thing though, mate," said Ron. "Wherever you're going? We're coming with you."

I would have refused anyone else. But this was Ron and Hermione, my two best mates. If I couldn't trust them, I couldn't trust anyone.

I smiled. "I'd like that."

"Scrimgeour said that the Justice League was going to keep helping us fight Voldemort," said Hermione. "I wonder who that means?"

"Maybe Batman? Aquagirl? Green Lantern?" speculated Ron. "They have been watching over us all year, after all."

"Maybe," I said.

"I wonder if Terry and the others will come back next year," said Hermione.

"I dunno, Hermione," said Ron. "After such a rubbish first year? I wouldn't want to come back again if I were them."

"But just think about how your first year went, Ronald," argued Hermione.

"True," said Ron. "But this one was definitely worse."

"What do you think, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Unbeknownst to Ron and Hermione, I caught sight of a trio of people standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. How long they'd been there, I didn't know.

Terry Wayne stood halfway concealed in the shadows, just as he always did. His arm was, thankfully, now in a sling, and he leaned on Marina for support.

They gave me one last wave, then disappeared back into the shadows.

Only then did I notice a weight in my pocket that wasn't there before. Reaching in, I pulled out a note.

_My real name is Terry McGinnis. You've earned that much. Last night, you saved this school, and my life, Harry Potter. You're a part of us now. Some day in the near future, when you are in need of a helping hand, we'll be there._

_-Terry._

_PS: Once you've read this, burn this note._

I stood, and held my wand to the note.

"_Incendio."_

The note burst into blue flames. I let it go, allowing it to fall to the surface of the lake, then sink out of sight.

"Harry?" asked Hermione, sounding very concerned for my sanity.

"You want to know what I think?" I asked Ron, motioning for them to follow me back to the castle.

"Yes!" said Ron impatiently.

"I think those three will be back," I told them with a grin. "Sooner than you think."

* * *

><p><strong>Harry: Wow…it's really over, isn't it?<strong>

**Willoffire123: Yes, yes it is.**

**Terry: Now what?**

**Willoffire123: We do thank you's.**

**Terry: Oh yeah.**

**Harry: First of all, willoffire123 would like to thank Kisa tracer for offering to be her beta reader. It was great while it lasted, and she's sorry it didn't work out. She says she's just too impatient to send you a chapter to proofread. **

**Terry: And finally, willoffire123 would like to thank anyone who is still reading this. Thank you for sticking through to the end, and she hopes you enjoyed her story.**

**Willoffire123: Thanks, boys. All together now?**

**Everyone together: Until next time!**


End file.
